Future Meets Past
by The Harmony Sisters
Summary: Dawn gets separated from Ash and Brock, leaving her to temporarily travel with Paul. Things aren't going so well between the two, now toss in two young girls who came into their lives from the sky. (Has hints of other shippings!) WARNING THIS IS A REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Rin: Ok soo this is literally probably the third time I have rewritten this but I'll be honest I lost track with what I was doing with this story and I was rather young when I first started on this and my writing style has changed a so it has been a huge cringe fest as I re-read the previous work. Yuki still works with me (Yuki: Hey everyone I'm still alive XD.) as an editor though the writing is all me, I'm thankful to share this experience with her. I 'm gonna be fully honest with all of you but life has been kicking my butt hardcore and I lost motivation to do a lot of things and then once I gained it back something always seems to happen. But I'm personally making it a goal to finish this story that I started when I was in freakin middle school cause I at least owe that to you all. Anyway here is the rewrite I changed a lot of things but I also kept a lot of things to make it more accurate for one and more realistic.**

 **Yuki: Who is a fan of BTS? If so who is your Bias? Mine is V. Rin's bias is Jungkook (jungcook, jungbook, junglook. Anyone gets my reference? XD) sorry now on with the story XD.**

 **Rin: I would honestly edit and erase all of that nonsense but she'd kill me later so we're just gonna move on to the disclaimer...**

 **Disclaimer: The Harmony Sisters Do not own Pokemon. We only own the Ocs**

 **Dawn's POV**

"Are we there yet?" I asked my grumpy traveling partner. Some time during my travels, Ash, Brock and I got separated while on our way to my next contest. Somewhere along the way I had run into the grouchy ever so serious plum headed trainer. After trying to find my way back I got lost _**again**_ and got chased _ **again** ,_ Paul happened to be walking by and with annoyance saved me from being burnt to a crisp by a hyper beam that was made from a very angry Ursaring. So after a lot of convincing, mostly lots of begging and pretty pleases later he **_reluctantly_** allowed me to travel with him.

"Troublesome, you asked me that five minutes ago and I told you no. Now shut up, I'd like to get to the next town before sunset, so keep up or I'll leave you behind" He grumbled and picked up his pace.

"MY NAME IS DAWN YOU JERK!" I yelled at Paul's retreating back.

"Shut up troublesome and keep moving," Paul said with a bored monotone voice not bothering to turn around or slow down for me to catch up.

"Stupid Pokemon abusing jerk" I muttered under my breath and jogged to catch up to him

"I heard that," he said sparing me a glance to glare at me. I rolled my eyes _**'good it was meant for you to hear'** _I thought. Deciding not to say anything further, I silently walked side by side with Paul hoping to hurry to the Pokemon center so I could take a nice relaxing bath and sleep in a bed instead of on the hard cold ground in a tent.

 **Veilstone in the future**

A woman with long blue hair and ocean blue eyes filled with tears shoved two backpacks into the waiting arms of a girl with long blue hair with dark onyx eyes a mix of determination and sadness flashed into the girl's eyes as she took the bags. Alarm filled the older woman's eyes as she watched a man with Shoulder length plum hair tied in a low ponytail bark out orders to a large turtle-like creature its target was a group of men in flashy space like themed clothing.

"Quick go out the back door and run don't worry about your father and I just run and don't look back take care of your sister, I promise everything will be fine now go!" the woman said urgently pushing the miniature blunette toward the back door. The smaller blue haired girl grabbed the hand belonging to a smaller girl with short chin length purple hair and bright blue eyes that held fear as she ran alongside the older girl. The younger girl watched her parents fight off their attackers with tears in her blue eyes watching her home fade the further they ran into the forest the two girls didn't stop till they were deep in the forest hidden from sight.

"I think we're ok for now Mira" the older girl spoke softly, keeping her voice low cautiously looking down at her sister who looked ready to burst into tears. She couldn't blame her, what was once a peaceful town, it's stoney streets constantly busy and bustling with life from tourists and residents shopping or playing in the local game corner, was now taken over by Team Galactic. The town was constantly in fear and wary of everyone and people weren't afraid to do just about anything to survive. Many had decided to do everything to be within the good graces of team galactic some worked as spies for the organization offering any sort of information on the other town's people and some capturing the ones labeled as traitors to team galactic.

"Kairi, what are we gonna do," Mira asked finally letting the tears roll down her pale doll-like features. Kairi looked up at the sky and let out a sigh

"I don't know Mira but we have to find some way to help mom and dad," She said, still keeping her voice low. A loud screech broke Kairi's train of thought and the wind picked up blowing her blue hair violently around she looked up alarmed and her onyx eyes widened.

"What is that!?" Mira said, looking up in equal alarm. Up in the sky were two open portals with two large creatures floating near it a threatening aura surrounding them one was the color of blue and white while the other was mixes of white and purple.

"Dialga and Palkia.," Kairi whispered time seemed to stand still as she just watched the two Pokemon stared each other down almost glaring at each other ready to attack one another. Realization finally hits and she grabbed Mira's hand.

"We need to get out of here if they start fighting we don't wanna be in the crossfire" Kairi said and began running, dragging the smaller girl behind her they both tried to ignore the angry screeches of the two large beings above them, but it became difficult once things around them started to disappear from sight from the constant attacks of Dialga missing its target. Kairi glanced behind her momentarily to check on Mira but even though it was a second it was enough for her to miss the large orb that headed straight for them and engulfed both girls in a bright light.

 **Kairi's POV**

No matter how bright the light was I never let go of Mira's hand, even when it began to feel as if we were falling if anything I had pulled her closer and held on as tight as I was able to. The brightness started to fade and the realization hit me that the falling feeling that I had felt wasn't just a feeling we were, in fact, falling from the sky fear washed over me and it certainly didn't help that Mira was already screaming. Using my free hand that wasn't holding onto Mira, I quickly reached my belt grabbing a Pokeball and released the creature inside. A large bird with black and white feathers a single red feather stuck out from the top of its head framing its face almost as if the bird had bangs.

"Staraptor! Hurry and catch us, please before we hit the ground!" I yelled alarmed the large bird swept under us catching us both and swooping down to land us safely on the ground. We hopped off Staraptor Mira hugging the bird gently and I simply smiled at it petting its head with gentle strokes

"Thank you Staraptor now take a long rest," I said raising its ball and watched the red beam absorb the feathered creature and disappeared. My relief was short lived when Mira spoke up.

"Kairi where are we?" she asked, looking around for anything familiar to her. I glanced around as well, hoping for something to stick out that would make it familiar, but with us being so low on the ground and all the trees I knew we wouldn't know right away where we were.

"I'm not sure, but if we got hit with one of Dialga's attacks I bet we aren't in our own time or possibly our own dimension" I said, glancing around and found what I was looking for a tree that would be just low enough for me to climb but high enough to see just where we were. I walked to the tree laid my bag and pokeballs at the base of the trunk with Mira, and slowly began climbing not once looking down till I reached a high enough branch.

"What do you see!" Mira yelled from the ground. I glanced around desperately looking for anything that was familiar.

"I honestly don't know Mira" I yelled back looking down at her with a frown. I watched in alarm as she dropped her bag and began to climb up the tree as well

"Maybe I can figure it out," she said while still climbing. I watched her with worry as she climbed careful with her movements but it wasn't enough for the nerves pooling in my stomach to still

"Be careful Mira," I said to her watching as she got closer to my branch.

"Yea, I hear you," she said finally reaching my branch I reached to help steady her and she gratefully took my hand and looked around.

"I'm gonna go a branch higher boost me up" I glanced at her eyebrow raised the branch did seem sturdy enough so I picked her up as instructed and lifted her toward the branch above us. Mira safely climbed onto it and momentary relief coursed through me.

"I can see! I can see! I know where we are!" Mira said with excitement. I grinned up at her but stopped she saw my worry and looked at me with questioning blue eyes. Then glanced at what I had been staring at and a small gasp escaped her lips as a swarm of beedrill appeared from the tree and began surrounding her. In an attempt to get away she tripped over her own feet and tumbled out of the tree.

"MIRA!" I yelled out and patted my waist and saw my belt laying on the ground with our bags scowling I began jumping down from each branch to get away from the beedrill that were now focusing their attention on me rather than Mira.

 **Mira's POV**

I closed my eyes screaming and making silent pleas for some kind of miracle to save my seven-year-old life this was not how I thought I would die. In a once familiar place, in the past for one thing, and falling from a tree with beedrill attacking my sister and myself. Just when I had finished my last prayer and thought I would hit the ground I had landed on something hard but soft at the same time. I slowly opened my eyes and heard a soft groan from beneath me. I looked down and saw a boy who looked to be a little older than Kairi with light purple hair, tanned face and very angry onyx colored eyes directed at me.

"Oh gosh, Mr. I'm so sorry!" I said, looking down in alarm. A girl who looked roughly the same age as the boy ran over toward us her blue hair flying behind her and her ocean blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Oh, my gosh Paul! Are you ok?" The girl yelled running to us.

"I'm fine troublesome now get this kid off me" the boy known as Paul yelled angrily. I quickly scrambled off of him and saw Kairi jump down from the tree, grab her belt and our bags, and ran past us grabbing my hand dragging me along with her yelling behind her at the two teens.

"Run!" she yelled not paying attention if the two were following or not I glanced back and watched the older blue haired girl ran behind us and the boy stood his ground a bored expression on his face as he threw out a Pokeball.

"Ursaring, stand by for battle," the boy said in a cold voice the Pokeball released a large angry bear-like creature a gold hoop was tattooed on the belly of its fur, with long sharp claws and its tail resembled a large brown cotton ball. It let out an angry roar as it glared at the offending beedrill.

"Ursaring, use hyper beam!" A large beam of light was released from his mouth sending the beedrill flying out of fear. Once the Beedrill were gone the boy known as Paul returned his Ursaring and glanced at us annoyance on his face, but said nothing as he began walking away.

"Paul wait a minute we can't just leave them here alone!" the older girl yelled Paul stopped and glared at the girl before turning his glare toward us.

"What were you all even doing in that tree anyway?" he asked annoyance laced in his cold voice. Kairi moved forward her glare just as intimidating as the boy's as she sneered at him.

"We were trying to find where the heck we were not that it's really any of your business thank you for saving my sister and I but we are fine and can take care of ourselves," Kairi said her voice cold and emotionless, with her glare still in place. There were times that I honestly feared Kairi she may have looked a lot like mom but she had dad's glare down pat. According to mom Kairi also had a lot more in common with dad personality wise but had a bit of herself as well. Though before Team Galactic took over, Kairi was more like how dad used to be compared to how she actually was. It had started when she was ready to start her own journey just like their older brother had done, and maybe it was how much she looked up to her brother or it was how much dad had pushed her but something caused Kairi to change drastically. She still had her moments where she was back to her old self but it was quickly hidden again.

"Wait! What are your names? Are you both lost?" the blue-haired girl asked her voice was caring and laced with worry Kairi whipped around and really glanced at her and her onyx eyes widened before looking down sadly. She spoke slowly her voice almost a whisper not daring to give eye contact to the older girl.

"My name is Kairi and this is my little sister Mira, and no we aren't lost," she said. I glanced at Kairi curiously looking for any signs to read her but seeing as she kept herself guarded I already knew that she wasn't going to show me anything unless she really wanted me to know what was going through her mind.

"I'm Dawn and this is Paul" the girl said a warm smile on her pale face as she motioned toward the scowling boy. I glanced up at Kairi her expression was blank but her eyes flashed with recognition and she quickly tugged me toward her.

"Um I need to talk to my sister for a minute" she stated and headed a few steps away from the two teens then whipped around and looked at me her face serious.

"You realize who they are don't you?" She asked her voice low I shook my head indicating that I didn't know. She let out an exasperated sigh

"That's mom and dad! We are in the past!" she said in a whisper yell. My eyes widened and I quickly glanced over at the two teens I studied the two teens and started to see that Kairi was right the two were a much younger version of our parents.

"I recognize dad's scowl anywhere," Kairi said snickering causing me to giggle and nod in agreement. Kairi seemed to notice that they were staring at us and let out a sigh.

"Well let's head back before they get suspicious," She said and walked back over to the two.

"So I was talking with Paul and we'd like to know if you want to travel with us," Dawn said smiling I glanced at Kairi waiting for her to answer and then glanced toward the younger version of our mother.

"Don't loop me with your plans" Paul grumbled out scowling further causing mom to roll her eyes and smile at us once more.

"It's getting late and it really isn't safe for two young girls such as yourselves to be wandering around in a forest." mom said still smiling. Paul let out a sigh glancing at us.

"If you're traveling with us you better keep up I already have enough with troublesome slowing me down so don't make it worse," he said and began walking ahead. Alarmed Dawn ran after him with us following close behind as a silent agreement to the invitation. Mom smiled over at me warmly causing me to smile back like it had back in our own time.

"So how old are you guys?" She asked Paul spared us a glance suddenly interested as well at our age but made it more discreet that he was curious.

"I'm seven and Kairi is ten," I said smiling causing Dawn to grin more I glanced at her suddenly feeling sad I missed my parents but it was comforting to be with them even if it was their past selves even though they had no idea about us or the situation in our own time.

 **Dawn's POV**

We made it to the Pokemon Center along the way Mira had gotten tired and Kairi had carried the small girl on her back the rest of the way. Paul walked to the front desk to get us rooms while we followed close behind to leave our Pokemon with Nurse Joy. The Center was full but we still managed to get a single room. We followed a very annoyed Paul to our room and glanced around the room. The room was small with two sets of bunk beds on either side of the wall the sheets were neatly folded with the pillows arranged in a way that welcomed a person to a peaceful sleep, a small desk was pushed against the wall a little beside the entrance and on the right wall near the second set of bunk beds was a door that led to a small bathroom. Kairi and Mira put their bags beside the set of bunk beds on the left side of the room leaving the ones on the right for Paul and me.

"Paul if you'd like you can go ahead and use the bath," I said offering a small smile toward the male who only nodded grabbing his bag and heading for the bathroom. Once the door was shut and the shower was running I looked at the girls and smiled. Mira had managed to pull out a sketchbook and began drawing a picture absentmindedly while humming away a small tune, a smile on her face as she laid on her stomach kicking her legs up and down. While Kairi sat near her watching her quietly.

"So Kairi, when did you start your journey?" I asked glancing at the girl and felt a sense of deja vu from the expression that formed on her pale face. Paul's emotionless face flashed briefly and I shook my head quickly and observed the girl, really taking her in. Kairi had long blue hair that cascaded down past her shoulders in soft waves and framed her pale doll-like face the way her hair framed her face covered one of her doe-like, dark onyx eyes but left the other visible her mouth was small her pink lips formed in a firm line. One of her thin eyebrows raised slightly as her serious look seemed to be one of curiosity.

"I started last year a little after my brother went on his third journey," She said I glanced at her curiously maybe I had imagined it but she seemed to sound rather bitter while talking about her brother.

"How old is your brother?" I asked suddenly feeling like I was treading on thin water I watched her carefully. Kairi's serious face turned to one of sadness her eyes were downcast and her lips curved into a frown. For a moment I thought she wouldn't answer but was surprised when her usually confident voice was quiet and seem so small as if she was ready to cry.

"He's thirteen," she said not once making eye contact I watched as a worried look flashed on Mira's face but instantly changed to shock when Kairi stood up scowling and reached for her bag striding out the door angrily the sound of the door slamming rang throughout the room

"She'll be ok our brother is just a touchy subject," Mira said softly looking down. The room remained quiet even when Paul had come out and cast a questioning look toward me.

"Where's the other girl," Paul asked his eyebrow raised as he stared curiously at us

"She left to get some air we were talking and she was remembering some things that aren't easy for her to really think about or even talk about and so she left," Mira said softly. Paul scowled and threw on his jacket and shoes and headed out the door. My eyes widened at Paul's behavior.

 **Kairi's POV**

I paced back and forth outside the back of the Pokemon Center letting out a sigh talking about my brother was never easy. My dad was a strict man who seemed to really only have a soft spot for Mira and of course our brother. He seemed proud of him it showed on his face clear as day while to me he seemed to really just be disappointed as if I wasn't meeting his expectations. Or maybe he really was disappointed, because of the fact that I wasn't solely focusing on gym look on his face when I had told him I decided to do contests as well as gym battles are forever imprinted in my thoughts. Guilt suddenly washed over me because I knew it wasn't Dawn's fault she had no idea of who we were or the fate of her future and neither did Paul. Paul had no clue of his treatment toward the three of us either. Letting out a sigh I sat down on a bench and brought my knees to my chest burying my face in my knees. My head shot up when I felt a presence beside me and glanced at the one person I didn't want to see, Paul sat there rather awkwardly but held his emotionless mask. I scowled suddenly feeling all the bitterness toward my father as I gazed at the older boy.

"Go away," I said with a sneer he rolled his eyes obviously unphased by my glare. But sat in silence anyway. I let out a sigh

"I know it's not her fault but.." I started but paused and gazed up at the darkening sky.

"She's just nosey but she means well," Paul said in his usual emotionless tone not casting me a glance as he spoke.

"I know she's just trying to figure out who we are and how she can help us she's the type to go out of her way to help others," I said not fully processing my words and then it hit me and I quickly added

"I mean, she seems like she's the type to do that," I said quickly and stood up.

"It's getting late we should head back I need to make sure Mira is ready for bed we're heading out early right?" I asked standing up quickly and headed back inside without waiting for Paul. As soon as I walked in Mira ran toward me and instantly threw her small frame at me her tiny arms wrapped around my neck I smiled softly spinning her around and hugged her close and glanced at Dawn.

"I'm so sorry if I.." I cut her off shaking my head and forcing a small smile

"No I'm sorry it's my fault I have never been great with people," I said softly and glanced down at Mira.

"Come on let's get you ready for bed ok?" I said softly she looked up and smiled at me with relief. Despite how envious I was of her relationship with dad, Mira was all I had left and we instantly became close after our brother left on his journey. I followed her into the bathroom grabbing her bag and set both our bags down on the bathroom floor. And helped her start the bath and set her clothes out and grabbed a towel for her.

"I'll be out there call when you're done and I'll help brush the tangles out of your hair," I said and let Mira strip down and sit in the bath. I walked back into the room and sat on the bed I had claimed and sighed Dawn was laying on the bottom bunk and Paul was sitting in the chair in front of the desk facing us.

"So what Pokemon do you have?" Dawn asked timidly trying to fill the silence that filled the room. Paul glanced at me with interest in his onyx eyes that I had inherited and I let a shy smile form on my lips.

"My partner is Chimchar which by now it would be an Infernape but it chose not to evolve kind of like my mom's Piplup, and my second Pokemon was a gift from one of my many uncles an, Eevee that I evolved into an Umbreon, the first pokemon I actually caught was a Starly which evolved all the way to Staraptor then one day while traveling I found an injured Shinx it was really hurt and after rushing it to the Pokemon center with many injuries that I had obtained from protecting it, Shinx decided to travel with me It's now a very large and protective luxray it evolved while trying to save Mira from a very angry Gyarados, I later got a Feebas Its trainer was really hateful toward it because it wouldn't evolve into Milotic it took awhile for it to trust me but after awhile it started to slowly trust me I really hope for it to become a Milotic but I also love it as it is. And then my brother, before his last journey we were both given eggs from our aunt. We both had our own Riolu later on. Though, I'm sure he is a Lucario by now." I said softly.

"But Umbreon is my star for contests for now" I said a fond smile forming on my lips. Eevee had watched mom's contest moves and would often show was the reason I had started doing contests along with gym battles once he had evolved to Umbreon definitely gave us more of a challenge cause of the change in personality. I was startled out of my memories as Dawn shot up and was directly in front of me.

"You do contests!?" she yelled her blue eyes shining with excitement. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake and quickly came up with a lie

"Yea, the Hoenn Region, is pretty big on contests though it's a lot different from Sinnoh's contests," I said smiling. It technically wasn't a lie Aunt May and Uncle Drew had always kept in touch with mom and constantly told stories about their contest days and how much I would enjoy them if I ever traveled to Hoenn.

"Is that all the Pokemon you have?" Paul suddenly spoke up and I inwardly sighed in relief and shook my head smiling.

"I have more at home but what I named was my current team

"That's some team," Dawn said smiling I nodded slowly

"They all are family. Luxray Is almost like a nanny he lets himself out of his Pokeball a lot and is constantly looking out for Mira and I. All of my Pokemon are very dear to me and we all work so hard together to get the approval of my father" I said softly looking down. Mira's voice ringing from the bathroom brought me out of my thoughts and I silently stood and headed to the bathroom shutting the door behind me softly. Mira was in bright pink pajamas with little Teddiursa printed all over the pants and top. I smiled and grabbed her brush motioning for her to turn and I began brushing the tangles out of her short purple hair.

"Are you ok?" Mira asked looking up at me I sighed putting down the brush and forced a smile.

"I'm fine really It's just so weird mom is almost exactly the same but dad is so much more different it's almost like mom just annoys him," I said. She looked down in thought before nodding.

"He at least went after you," she said softly. That really was out of character for dad maybe not in our time, but if I'm right in what time we've landed in, it's very unlike him to chase after a girl he doesn't know.

"I'm gonna head to bed," Mira said hopping off the counter and leaving once she was gone I stripped down and took a quick shower knowing Dawn needed the shower next since she stayed with Mira while Paul and I were gone. Finishing up my shower quickly, I threw on a light green short-sleeved pajama top with white pajama shorts with little green polka dots. I picked up Mira's and my clothes from today off the bathroom floor and stuffed it in our bags to wash later then walked out of the bathroom. Once I was out I looked at Dawn.

"All yours," I said heading over to my bed, seeing Mira was already on the top bunk sound asleep hugging the Turtwig doll that dad had gotten for her when she was two. I smiled and crawled into bed. Today's events hitting me making the exhaustion wash over me and moments after touching the pillow I fell asleep.

 **Paul's POV**

I sat on the top bunk across from the two sleeping girls a book on my lap flashlight in hand but the book didn't have my attention instead my attention was absorbed by the two sleeping girls if someone didn't know me or Dawn personally they would think these girls could be related to either of us. Kairi was almost Dawn's twin. And with Mira, I barely remember my mother, but Reggie has shown me pictures and it was scary how much of a resemblance Mira had. The only difference was the bright blue eyes that looked up at me with admiration. I couldn't understand the looks that both of them gave us. While Mira's were of admiration Kairi looked at me with sadness with a small hint of determination it was almost as if what I thought of her mattered to her more than anything. How they looked at Dawn was even more suspicious Mira practically clung onto Dawn smiling up at her with so much love and equal admiration while Kairi looked at her with a mix of love but sadness almost guilt. I let out a small agitated sigh and closed my book and turned off my flashlight deciding not to wait on the troublesome girl still showering, I laid down attempting to get some sleep my back facing the bathroom door. I didn't turn over when Dawn walked out of the bathroom in her tracksuit and went straight to her bed laying down she didn't utter a word. Soon I could hear her soft snores luring me to sleep as well.

 **Dawn's POV**

 _" Run! Take your sister and get out of here!" Screamed a tall woman with long blue hair flying around violently from the shockwave of the hyper beam that hit the offender's attack toward them her blue eyes were filled with tears as she desperately pushed two girls out of the back door to a small family house. The woman's attention was then Drawn to a tall man with muscular shoulders and light purple hair that was tied back in a low ponytail was occupied with the men in front of him barking orders to attack so they could get through. The woman threw out her Pokeball glancing back to make sure the two young girls were gone tears rolled down her cheeks and turned her attention to the man beside her reaching for his hand she grasped his large tan hand as if it were a lifeline "Piplup use whirlpool!" the woman yelled her voice held so much desperation as if this attack had to take out these men or it was all over._

 _"Bronzong use hypnosis," the leader of the men said with a smirk and everything went black._

I shot up awake breathing heavy I touched my cheeks and realized I was crying. Paul walked into the room coming out of the bathroom and hesitantly made his way to me.

"What happened troublesome" I couldn't answer. I didn't know how to answer. Whatever that dream was it shook me down to my core and fear washed over me and I kept crying. Paul let out a sigh looking around and motioned for me to move over where he could join me on the bed.

"Troublesome, hey troublesome, it's ok, it's ok so calm down," Paul said softly, awkwardly patting my hand. I didn't hear when Kairi got up, but she pushed Paul out of the way and pulled me toward her in a tight hug shushing me and whispering softly in my ear as she held me.

"It was just a bad dream mo.. Dawn! Dawn, it was just a bad dream it wasn't real you're here at the Pokemon center with Paul, Mira and I." My head snapped to glance over at her I had caught her slip up.

"What were you going to call me before you corrected yourself," I asked softly her eyes widened and she quickly let go of me and moved off the bed.

"I…" she started but hesitated

"Kairi?" I said looking at her she frowned looking down

"We aren't from here.." she started

"What do you mean you aren't from here Kairi?" I asked, my voice was abnormally soft as if I was speaking to a small child. Tears welled up in Kairi's eyes and I watched her scowl angrily.

"WE AREN'T FROM HERE AS IN NOT FROM THIS TIME" she yelled in frustration my eyes widened and I felt the room spinning suddenly feeling very dizzy.

"Troublesome!" I heard Paul yell as everything went black and my head hit the pillow.

 **Kairi's POV**

"I'm sorry we really had no intention to tell you guys where we were from but I also feel guilty for having to lie to my mother. To both of my parents," I said correcting myself quickly. Even though I held a lot of mixed feelings toward my father I still loved him more than anything in this world and couldn't bare to lie to him even if this was his younger self.

"How did you get here?" Paul asked moving to sit on my bed where I had unconsciously sat down on. I let out a sigh not really wanting to retell the story of Team Galactic taking over and managing to release Dialga and Palkia **again** , and how anyone who went against Team Galactic, or the **NEW** Team Galactic, was imprisoned. I didn't want to tell him the fate of my aunts and uncles and how I had no clue what had happened to their future selves because We were forced to flee, leaving our parents to fight off the Team galactic admin and his grunts. But from the expecting look Paul was giving me I knew I wasn't getting out of this and let out a small breath.

"Mira and I were fleeing from our home our parents were fighting off Team Galactic, a reformed team Galactic, who wanted to recruit our father to join. He, however, refused and in retaliation, they were gonna imprison my mother, my father, my sister, and myself. In a desperate attempt, mom had two bags already packed in case something like this ever were to happen and pushed us out the door telling us to flee for the forest. We made it into the forest, but we were caught in the crossfire of Dialga and Palkia attacking each other. And now here we are. A week prior, I had sent a message to my older brother and his traveling group not to come to Sinnoh and to stay in Johto where they were currently traveling. However, he never returned the message so I assume he got the message but has been trying to find a way to help our family" I said softly. Paul sat there in silence as if taking it all in.

"So you mean to tell me... I'm your father and troublesome is.." this was the first time I had seen and heard so much emotion on dad's face he looked shocked or terrified.

"Our mother, yes" I finished his train of thought looking at him calmly. He was everything but calm as he looked at me with panic I let out a sigh.

"Look it's still the middle of the night and I'm really tired can we go back to sleep and discuss this in the morning?" I knew that was way too much to ask for, especially with this situation, but I was still so tired. Dad got up silently and went straight to Mom's bed checking to make sure she was alright and went to sit at the desk keeping a close eye on Mom. He glanced at me and I could feel him watching me get comfortable in the bed till I finally fell asleep once more.

 **Rin: So? what do you guys think? Good? bad? On a further note Yuki and I both have a wattpad account I am found on there at miniPsychoRin. and she is Found at XDboobearXD look us up! she hasn't posted her work yet but I on the other hand have this story there and there will be future stories that will be posted there that won't be posted on here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin: And I'm back with chapter two rewrite! Pretty proud of the last rewrite though I'm more than sure Yuki wants to ring my neck from overworking her while she is enjoying BTS videos. I really hope you all are enjoying this reboot of FMP. I really feel that I lost what I was doing along the way, and it just came out a jumbled mess. Along with character description being poorly written. Being awful with grammar was just as worse, and it was mentioned a lot in my Yuki is a grammar freak, but such a big help with the rewrites. The other problem was the plot seemed to just crumble so I'm hoping to reboot this and finish this completely and start on my next projects now that I have so much more free time. Also, I will give a Spoilers warning. I'm sure most of you out there have actually seen the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl series, but those of you that haven't, there is a scene in this chapter revealing an episode, however, I did tweak it a bit to fit the story better. Anyway onto the Disclaimer and enjoy the rewrite.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but I do own my OCs**

 **Mira's POV**

One thing I had picked up from my dad other than his purple hair was his sleeping habits before the whole invasion of Team Galactic or more so the reformed Team galactic, mom and dad used to tell stories to the three of us about their heroic deed, how they took down Cyrus and disbanded Team Galactic with the help of their friends and after that for a while there was peace and in that time period was where some of the best memories I had. Dad and I were the two early risers. We would spend the morning together until mom or Kairi woke up. So seeing dad already awake brought the familiar warmth that reminded me of our typical mornings. Running out the door to follow him, I smiled the smile that mom says reaches my eyes. Mom says I have my dad and just about all of my uncles wrapped around my little finger with that smile. I watched dad look down at me a bit awkwardly.

"Good morning," He said quietly my smile couldn't have widened more at his quiet greeting. Not really caring about how he would react, I threw my arms around him in a hug

"Good morning!" I said enthusiastically a small giggle escaping my lips I felt his large hand plop lightly on my head again very awkwardly as if he wasn't used to such affection. I giggled more and pulled away slightly from him and grinned more.

"Can I watch you train? Pleaaaase?" I asked giving him the puppy dog eyes that always worked on him back at home he looked down with hesitation and slowly nodded his head.

"Yay!" I said smiling happily and latched onto his hand. Both of us walked down the hallway quietly and headed outside of the Pokemon Center. We headed to a recluse area a little ways away from the Pokemon Center. I sat under a tree basking in the shade it provided, a wide smile on my face. I watched with wide eyes as dad barked orders at his Pokemon. The way he yelled at his Pokemon brought tears to my eyes. My body moved on its own as I stood up and ran toward them standing in front of them before he could scold them further

"STOP IT!" I screamed tears streaming down now flushed cheeks.

"Pokemon aren't meant to be treated the way you're treating them!" I screamed watching him stare me down.

"Pokemon are like people! They have feelings! Just cause they can't speak a human language doesn't mean they can't understand or feel things! They are our friends, our companions!" I continued now full on crying. I finally understood what Kairi meant when she said she had heard dad wasn't always the best trainer.

"MIRA!" I heard Kairi yell her long blue hair that usually cascaded down her back was framing her face and cascaded down past her neck and rested on her chest. Her usual side bang covering her left eye while her right eye was visible and filled with worry. She was out of her pajamas and was wearing jeans, an army green short-sleeved shirt, with a black hooded cardigan, and light brown boots that reached her ankles adorned her small feet. To top the look she had a thin black choker and tiny black studded earrings in her ears.

"What did you think you were doing! I warned you about certain things!" Kairi yelled facing me trying to wipe the tears out of my watery, ocean-like eyes.

"I got her but, we should head back mom is up and I'm sure she's gonna want a rundown of what I told you last night" She said glancing at dad with sad eyes and picked me up walking away leaving dad standing with his pokemon looking at him as if confused and unsure what to do. As they started to get farther away I watched dad return his Pokemon and follow after us.

"Don't let how dad acts now change how you view him in our time you know the story dad wasn't the best person in the world he has a lot going on at this age," Kairi said softly I only nodded. When we entered the Pokemon Center Kairi walked straight to our room where mom sat on her bed fully dressed in a pink shell blouse with a black skirt that had a dark pink layer cut into the ruffles of the skit. A dark pink belt hung horizontally on her hips. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail with two strands of hair framing either side of her face. Completing the look was white boots that reached just under her kneecap. Mom was just as into fashion in this time than in our time that brought a smile to my lips as I looked down at my own outfit. I had a long-sleeved, White cotton blouse, little stars decorated the material, the sides of the top was cut in triangles exposing a bit of my hip that was covered by my black leggings on my feet were tan ankle combat boots. Around my neck was a necklace. The golden chain was long with a heart pendant resting in the crease of my chest. The outfit was something my mother had made for me and it was one of my favorites.

"Oh my gosh you guys look so cute! So fashionable!" Dawn said in a squeal. If only she knew that she basically designed everything we wore both of us being her models before she added her outfits to her boutique where she sold human and Pokemon clothing and accessories. Even dad has fallen victim to her creativity I inwardly giggled at the memory that flashed through my thoughts.

" _Paul hold still! I really don't wanna end up pricking you!" Mom yelled at the scowling purple haired man._

" _Troublesome couldn't you have just made the suit without having to do all of this? Besides Isn't this a bit much for just a conference?" Dad asked an exasperated look on his face causing mom to glare up at him_

" _ **NO,**_ _I couldn't just make the suit_ _ **without**_ _doing this. And_ _ **no**_ _Paul, it's not_ _ **too**_ _much" she said rolling her blue eyes and ignoring dad's protests Kairi and I sat in chairs watching mom work_

" _Dad you look great besides if we have to go through mom's torture so do you," Kairi said a smirk rivaling dad's plastered on her face dad scowled but didn't bother to argue further letting mom continue her work._

"As soon as Paul gets here I think we need to have a long talk," Kairi said breaking me out of my thoughts as I glanced at her. Her hands were shoved into the pockets of her black cardigan. Her back was leaning against the wall with her right knee bent, her foot resting against the wall while the other foot rested on the floor. Her usual serious look was plastered on her pale face. Mom got quiet and just nodded. Just from the look on her face, she was curious about a lot of things but there was also so much doubt in her ocean blue eyes. Soon the door opened and dad entered. He silently sat on the bed that Kairi had slept on the night before, settling himself beside me. I cast him a small forgiving smile hoping he got the hint that my view of him had not changed. It was very brief but a smile almost unnoticeable smile formed on his lips as he looked at me. But just as quick as it had appeared it had faded and his usual scowl was in place as he turned his attention toward Kairi arms crossed. Kairi held his gaze for a while before turning it toward mom letting out a small sigh.

"If you haven't figured out as quick as Paul has" she began glancing at dad before continuing

"And yes I knew you were suspicious of us the moment we were talking outside the pokemon center," She said softly sighing and running a hand through her sapphire colored hair. I could see Kairi was struggling on where to really begin now that she was actually fully awake and not delirious from lack of sleep.

"But anyway I've already told part of the story to Paul but I guess I'll repeat again and add the rest of the detail to fill you in," she said with annoyance

"First off Hunter J was hired to capture the three lake guardians by Team Galactic. Uncle Gary was caught in the middle trying to stop Hunter J and some of the Team Galactic members, however, hunter J successfully captured all three guardians. Before Hunter J captured Mesprit and Uxie they used future site which as she was leaving destroyed her ship. She and her ship sunk to the bottom of the lake and Team Galactic escaped with the lake guardians. Uncle Gary then stayed behind as a sense of back up and also having to report back to Professor Rowan, while mom, Dad, Uncle Ash, and uncle Brock went with Miss former champion, Cynthia. They were going to meet up with Mr. Looker at Mt. Coronet. But mom, Uncle ash, and Brock were summoned by the captured Lake guardians. The three lake guardians were in extreme pain from Team Galactic trying to control them. Mom Uncle Brock and Uncle Ash tried to free them by using their pokemon but failed and got taken, prisoner. Looker and surprisingly Team Rocket teamed up to try and fool team Galactic by dressing up as the grunts that were supposed to meet with them however one of the admins noticed they were fakes immediately and used her Skuntank to destroy their disguises and were also thrown into the prison with mom, Ash, and Brock." Kairi said rolling her onyx eyes just like mom had when she had told the story.

" _ **Course**_ , leave it to Team Rocket to get captured" mom interrupted with a scoff and eye roll causing me to giggle at her reaction. Dad smirked slightly at me then looked over at mom smirk still in place.

"Anyway as all of that was going on Cynthia and dad were heading to Mt. Coronet. Once she got there she had managed to bust everyone out. By the way dad, you were _**soooo**_ worried about mom" Kairi smirked and snickered at the small hint of red on his cheeks and the more obvious red on mom's face from Kairi's teasing. Kairi cleared her throat trying to stifle her snickering and continued on with the story.

"Once everyone was busted out, everyone ran for Spear Pillar on top of Mt. Coronet. By the time they got there Cyrus had already summoned Dialga and Palkia and had the red chains to control them with wrapped around them. Uncle Ash managed to destroy one of their machines. Uncle Brock's Croagunk took out their Toxicroak, but Team Galactic sent out the rest of their Pokemon which led to mom, dad, uncle Ash, and Brock to battle them which they ended up knocking all of Team Galactic's pokemon out. Dad then got Electivire to attack the jewels that were controlling the lake guardians and once they were out of the control, mom Uncle Ash and Brock were able to catch them and take them into the safety of their , even with the Lake Guardians no longer in Cyrus's control, it didn't stop him from achieving his goal. He had completed taking control over Dialga and Palkia causing them just as much pain as he had with the Lake Guardians. Dialga and Palkia then began to create Cyrus's perfect world. Mom, Dad, Ash, Brock, and Cynthia all tried to destroy the red chains but failed cause Cyrus had gotten Dialga and Palkia to attack and just as the beam was aimed toward everyone the Lake Guardians protected with the help of the Lake Guardians and the rest of the pokemon, the chains were broken and Dialga and Palkia were Released. As the portal that Dialga and Palkia had created was beginning to close, Cyrus jumped into the portal and he was gone. And then Dialga and Palkia were filled with rage and began attacking everything including each other a vortex of some sort was created in their rage. Mom Ash and Brock teamed up with the Lake Guardians to close the vortex, calm Dialga and Palkia, and then send them back home. The Lake Guardians disappeared, the items used to summon Dialga and Palkia were taken into custody by Professor Rowan. And Team Galactic was arrested. After that fiasco, all was well and everyone continued on with their lives years later everyone was settling down getting married having kids or working on their careers. All was well until recently, no one really knows who the new Galactic leader is, but we do know that it's a revenge case and they are seeking to not only recreate the world Cyrus tried to create, but to bring him have already captured my uncles and aunts and were in the process of trying to capture our parents. Mom had our bags packed and told us to run. A week prior I had contacted our brother letting him know of the situation at hand, He's currently in Johto traveling and after not receiving a reply, I figured that he's not just sitting on his butt waiting for things to pass. I think he's trying to find a way to help our family." Kairi finished looking down her fists were clenched in her pockets. Dad's face was blank but mom's face was more expressive her eyes were wide as if trying to process everything. She glanced at me then at Kairi and spoke slowly.

"So you mean. You two are my daughters, I have three kids in the future, and _**PAUL**_ is my _**husband**_!?" she shrieked. Dad scoffed crossing his arms rolling his onyx eyes scowl ever present on his face.

"As if I'd ever marry a loud, obnoxious, troublesome woman like her," he said glaring at mom who had an even fiercer glare on her face as she stood up angrily.

"As if I'd marry a Pokemon abusing, name forgetting _ **jerk**_!" mom huffed out. Her back was facing us and her arms were crossed with her nose in the air. Kairi smirked snickering

"Deny all you want but It's true and deep down I'm sure you both have noticed the similar characteristics Mira and I both have from the two of you," Kairi said smirk widening.

"And to top it all off because we ruined some nut job's dream of a new world we got some crazy psycho wanting revenge so they plan to kidnap everyone and force them to join or what? Be killed?" Mom yelled Kairi nodded a grim look on her face. Mom then looked at us then glaring at dad her face serious as if daring him to argue

"We are helping them, I don't know how but we are gonna help them save their future," mom said crossing her arms.

"And how do you expect to do that? we don't know anything about the new Galactic leader or how the heck to even get home" Kairi said her piercing onyx eyes glared at mom with her thin eyebrow raised. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she stood up straight, no longer leaning against the wall. Dad smirked proudly at Kairi before looking at mom

"She has a point," dad said smirk still in place. Mom rolled her eyes and let out a sigh

"I don't know, but we can't just let them battle on their own," she said looking down

"Personally I think we might find some kind of information at the Galactic base located in Veilstone, or Mt. Coronet," Kairi said. Dad nodded his head in thought and mom's eyes widened

"THE BASE IS IN _ **VEILSTONE**_!?" she yelled causing dad to get up and cover her mouth quickly

"Keep it down troublesome," he said annoyance laced in his voice. Kairi and I nodded. Mom sat there, eyes wide, and dad slowly removed his hand from her mouth and stood up.

"She has a point though so we'll head there. I'm gonna make a quick phone call while you all pack up," he said walking out the door without another word, leaving us to look at each other in confusion.

 **Johto in the Future**

A boy with dark blue almost black eyes, and shaggy purple hair that framed his tanned face. He wore a black hoodie with a plain dark green shirt underneath, He had faded black skinny jeans, black leather gloves, and black combat boots. his large hand held onto a pale, much smaller black fingerless gloved hand, The hand belonged to a girl with long princess curled, carrot-colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl wore a black headband with a bow tied neatly on the left side of her head. The girl had on dark pink skinny jeans, a black laced spaghetti strapped tank top with little pink roses printed in random places. The girl also had a black leather jacket. A thin dark pink belt hugged her curves holding her Pokeballs. White sparkled high top kicks adorned her small feet. Her jewelry was a simple gold locket and gold hooped earrings. Holding onto the boy's gloved hand with her own she ran behind him. Beside the boy was another boy with green hair that was short in the back but the front of his hair was curled, pale skin and sapphire blue eyes. He had on a grey turtleneck, black cardigan, black pants, and black converse. A light green sprite-like creature with green eyes flew around the three frantically.

"How did they track us down all the way to Johto!" The girl yelled looking behind at the three Galactic grunts chasing after them.

"Who cares how just keep running Sayuri" The boy with purple hair yelled. The boy with Green hair reached on his belt and threw out a Pokeball and a large orange and brown rhino looking Pokemon stood

"Go Rhyperior! Use Hidden power!" he yelled

"What are you doing Rai!" the purple haired boy yelled glancing over his shoulder

"Take Sayuri and Celebi out of here I'll buy you guys some time and I'll catch up I promise! Now get out of here Ryuu!" Rai yelled back and faced his attention to the Team Galactic members. Ryuu glanced at Rai and nodded before dragging Sayuri away with Celebi. They two took cover in a wooded area and dropped to the ground both panting for breath. Celebi plopped down on Sayuri's head causing the girl to giggle.

"What are the odds this little guy appeared to you when you begged for help," Ryuu said smirking causing the girl to blush lightly. Nodding her head slowly moving to lift the tiny sprite like Pokemon cuddling it close to her chest causing the green pokemon to make a pleased noise as it cuddled close to the girl causing her to giggle more. What felt like an hour the bushes started to shake, causing Ryuu to shoot up and stand protectively in front of Sayuri with his hand hovering over his Pokeballs. He dropped his hand when a head of green appeared. He sighed in relief.

"Rai, good to have you back," Ryuu said smirking. Rai flicked his hair smirking back.

"But of course no one can beat the great Rai" Ryuu rolled his dark blue eyes and scoffed

"Let's hurry and meet the others," Sayuri said quietly holding Celebi in one arm and grabbed the hand of Ryuu and began dragging the boy away with Rai following still smirking.

" Heh, So finally made it official?" Rai said his smirk widening at the two blushing teens

"At least I can make up my mind" Ryuu muttered Sayuri froze and looked up at Ryuu with worried eyes before looking over at the now fuming Rai.

"What are you trying to say," he asked with a sneer. Ryuu said nothing and gently dragged Sayuri away, the girl cast a worried look at Rai but allowed Ryuu to lead her through the woods. A girl with shoulder length auburn hair and dark red eyes waved her arms at the trio a bright smile on her face as a boy identical to her stood at her side. The girl had a black and white thin striped shirt with a dark grey quilt patterned vest, blue jeans, and knee-high riding boots. A simple black hairband kept her auburn hair pushed back. The boy had a Black, dark blue-grey, white, and red striped shirt with dark grey pants a grey beanie rested on top of his auburn hair. His counterpart was still waving excitedly a wide smile on her face while he raised a hand in a shortwave.

"Rose! They made it!" The auburn haired girl yelled. A girl with long pale pink hair whipped around, her onyx eyes wide she gripped her companion's hand a boy with dark purple hair and dark onyx eyes "Ren hurry!" the pink haired girl yelled. She had on a light blue muscle tank top with the words "love" in black bold letters. Black leggings hugged her curves comfortably. On her feet were white converse and her long pink hair was tied up in a ponytail a single braid was on the left side of her head the ends of her hair fell down her shoulders in small waves. The only jewelry she wore was a black choker with a small heart dangling in the center. The boy known as Ren rolled his dark onyx eyes but smiled following after the hyper girl coming to greet the trio as well. Ren Had a black and blue checkered flannel with jeans. He had black leather gloves, black high tops, and his long purple hair was tied in a low ponytail. He grinned a wide smile as he and his companion walked closer dragging Ryuu in a group hug

"Glad you made it safely cousin," Ren said smiling. Ryuu smirked looking at the older male and female

"Can't let my family down," he said handshaking Ren. Ren nodded his agreement and looked at Sayuri with wide eyes.

"You found Celebi!?" Ren said in alarm Rose glanced over Ren's shoulder and her eyes widened as well

"How!?" She yelled her eyes wide in shock as she cautiously walked closer to the red-headed girl. Celebi seemed to shrink further into the arms of Sayuri at first but then slowly floated away from the girl flying around the pink haired girl causing the girl to giggle.

"Well now that we are all here and Sayuri seems to be the closest one to Celebi. I think Sayuri should do the honors. The girl with auburn hair said looking at Sayuri smiling encouragingly. Sayuri nodded slowly and looked at Celebi

"Celebi" Sayuri started holding her hands out for the small pokemon who instantly turned its attention to the smiling redhead and flew quickly into her awaiting arms clearly showing how pleased it was to be with her.

"Celebi, I know it's asking for a lot but our family is in trouble, there are some really bad people keeping them hostage. Rai thinks that if we go into the past we can fix things or at least do something to help our parents can you please help us? Please, Celebi" Sayuri spoke softly but pleadingly. The green pokemon seemed to understand and all of them including Celebi began to glow a bright light engulfed the group temporarily blinding them. When the light cleared the group appeared safely in another wooded area. Rai broke the silence by letting out a sigh

"We are definitely in Sinnoh," he said with an eye roll causing Ryuu to smirk.

"Celebi we have to keep you hidden ok? It would look bad for you to appear here in Sinnoh," Sayuri said and opened up her bag that was large enough for the small Pokemon to rest comfortably in without issues. Celebi went into the bag and instantly went to sleep. Sayuri zipped up the bag halfway and brought up slowly to her shoulder smiling at Ryuu.

"Now that Celebi is taken care of let's head to Veilstone," Ryuu said

"Why Veilstone?" Rai asked green eyebrow raised

"That's where Team galactic's base is," Ryuu said a serious look on his face. Everyone was quiet and silently followed the boy silently agreeing with his idea.

 **Paul's POV**

I walked to the phones and began calling Reggie. He answered almost immediately a wide smile on his face.I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Paul! It's so good to see you! how have you been? Do you need to trade a pokemon? How's Dawn?" I let out a sigh

"Reggie shut up and _ **listen**_. We are heading to Veilstone and will be staying with you for a bit" I said crossing my arms. He raised an eyebrow, his happy smile turned to a frown of concern

"Not that I'm not happy about you coming but is everything ok?" Reggie asked quietly I let out a sigh and shook my head

"We have a bit of a crisis but It's best not to talk over the phone," I said he frowned more but nodded his head

"Paul, oh I'm sorry I forgot you're using the phone…" Troublesome said Reggie instantly lit up as he smiled at troublesome

"Dawn how are you!" Reggie asked happily I scowled slightly as she smiled back at him just as brightly

"I'm great Reggie I'm looking forward to seeing you! You always cook the best meals!" She said a bright smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and then noticed Reggie was looking at something with his mouth hung open and eyes wide I turned to look at what he was looking at and resisted the urge to facepalm. In clear site stood Mira and Kairi.

"Paul are they the crisis?" Reggie asked I let out a sigh and nodded

"There's more to it but like I said we're coming over there," I said and watched troublesome wave silently to Reggie and headed toward Mira and Kairi heading to the cafeteria area. I glanced back to Reggie and saw him smirking

"What" I snapped his smirk grew

"You and Dawn huh?" I scowled and hung up the phone without saying a goodbye and headed to where troublesome and the girls headed off too. And slid into the booth beside seemed to radiate happiness from the simple act and placed a plate in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the beaming girl.

"I made you a plate daddy! I hope I filled enough of your favorites on it" She said smiling. I looked down at my plate and sure enough, she did add more than enough to the plate. I smirked and rested my hand on top of her purple hair and ruffled it slightly the action was becoming more and more familiar. She giggled and began eating her breakfast.

"Were you talking to Uncle Reggie daddy?" Mira asked her mouth full of pancakes Kairi scowled in disgust and Troublesome frowned

"Mira, don't talk with your mouth full" I inwardly smirked feeling an odd warmth fill me it hadn't been that long ago that troublesome and I found out about these two being our daughters, and she was already acting like a mother _**'She'd make a great mother..wait what the hell am I thinking!'**_ I shook my head clearing my head of those thoughts.

"Sorry momma," Mira said after swallowing her food troublesome only smiled shaking her head at the antics of the small child

"But yes to answer your question Mira, I was talking to Reggie," I said she beamed up at me

"Uncle Reggie is the best! He's almost as good at cooking as Uncle Brock!" She said her eyes shining with glee I smirked and looked over at troublesome. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"Figures she takes after you when it comes to her appetite and love for food," I said teasing her she blushed and let out an awkward laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean," She said laughing _**'She has a nice laugh..what the heck stop Paul stop.'**_

"Exactly how it sounds," I said smirk widening and she pouted before taking another bite of the breakfast. I noticed Kairi was watching with a smug look on her face I rolled my eyes _**'typical she takes after me. If she's like me I wonder what her brother is like'**_

"So we are in Eterna right?" Kairi asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I glanced at her nodding.

"Yea we were traveling through Eterna Forest when kids decided to fall out of trees and land on random people passing by,"I said still a bit bitter at being landed on. Mira blushed and instantly looked down

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't hurt you did I," she asked turning her worried eyes toward me. I instantly felt bad for bringing up the incident after looking at her eyes. Her blue eyes were wide and shimmering with worry. I let out a soft sigh and placed my hand on her head once more shaking my head.

"No, you didn't so no need to apologize ok," I said softly causing the girl to smile widely and nod her head. Kairi cleared her throat causing me to glance back at her.

"If we are in Eterna and need to head to Veilstone, should we head for Hearthome?" She asked leaning back in her seat crossing her arms, eyebrow raised.

"Troublesome has a contest in Hearthome, Solaceon, and Lake valor so we can head through those towns on the way to Veilstone," I said, causing a radiant smile to form on Troublesome's face. I felt my cheeks go warm and coughed awkwardly. I didn't miss the wide smirk that appeared on Kairi's face for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I took my plate and headed to dispose of it Mira slid out of her seat and followed close behind. Kairi and Troublesome soon followed slowly lingering behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin: Okay my lovelies! We are here with chapter three rewrite! I'm not gonna lie I've been putting a lot of effort into these chapters. I try to keep things as similar as possible but I have so much in store for this I really don't know the chapter length for this story, but we will cross that bridge when we get there. So until then, grab a chair and snacks and lets enjoy the events about to unravel!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I only own My OCs**

 **Ryuu's POV**

I was helping Sayuri wash dishes neither one of us talked, both of us just enjoying the silence. We had finished breakfast moments ago, and we were now cleaning up. While we did dishes the others were packing up or getting in exercise for their Pokemon. Ren offered to take Sayuri's and my Pokemon while we cleaned up. However, Celebi stayed close by. The tiny pokemon decided to rest under the tree where my Ninetales was napping not too far away from us.

"So we are heading to Veilstone right?" Sayuri asked softly I glanced over smiling a soft smile at the shy girl and nodded causing her to blush a cherry red and look away. It amazed me how her parents were probably the loudest people I had ever met, yet Sayuri turned out to be quiet and shy. Unlike most of our group, Sayuri was an only child but always seemed to be rather close to Kairi and Mira. It was pretty safe to say that even despite the age difference Kairi was Sayuri's best friend. It made my heart swell that Sayuri loved Kairi that much, she needed it that's for sure. Especially with the whole mess, Rai created between Sarina, Kairi and himself. I really didn't know all the details but I did know that it was tense between the three and I had overheard Rai talking to Sam, Sarina's twin, that he had feelings for Sarina but also felt something for Kairi.

"Yea, I figure if we go through route 11, we can make it to Celestic town and then Veilstone from there," I said softly putting away the now dry dishes.

"Ryuu, what if we run into your parents or your uncle along the way?" She asked quietly I looked down in thought.

"Well...I don't think time travel is really unheard of but I'm sure they'd still be shocked especially how much I look like my father" I said with a sigh she nodded in understanding. I stood up smiling at her and offered my hand for her to take causing her to blush but take it without hesitation.

"Come on Ninetails, Celebi we're done," I said to the relaxed fox pokemon. It stood up lazily and followed behind us closely as we made our way back to where we had set up camp. Rai was with Sam sitting around obviously waiting for the others to come back.

"Once Sarina, Rose, and Ren get back We're heading out," I said glancing at Sam and Rai. Sam rolled his dark red eyes scoffing lightly.

"Well, that may be awhile I overheard Sarina and Rose squealing about contest moves and you know how they get," Sam said I nodded smirking Sarina had definitely taken after both her mother and father when it came to contests. However Sam never really connected with contests and instead did Gym battles. I let out a snicker the two people who get enveloped in contest moves were together. I knew that Sam was irritated and didn't want to stay in Eterna Forest more than he had to.

"You think your sister is bad? Rose is much worse and because she's been in the contest game longer I'm sure she puts up more of a challenge to Sarina," I said smirking

"Your entire family is competitive though" Rai spoke up laughing. He wasn't wrong Rose and Ren despite both of them going different paths made their journey a personal competition between the two, who could evolve their pokemon first, how strong their pokemon could grow, who got their ribbons or gym badges first and the list went on. But looking at the two, one could tell despite their competitive nature the twins held an unbreakable bond. Sometimes the two would drag Kairi and me in their competitions. But unlike how my father's training was back in the day everything was done in good fun. Uncle Reggie had once told me that dad was a whole other trainer compared to the man he was now though not much has changed, Despite having mom, I could tell he still had trouble expressing emotions and affection toward us especially toward Kairi. I felt sad the day she came out telling dad she wanted to do Contests. Dad hadn't known how to take the news. Obviously, he had nothing against contests cause our mother still did them from time to time but maybe he expected so much more from Kairi like he had in me. I used to overhear dad brag that I was a prodigy in the making when it came to gym battles. You could hear the pride when he talked about me, and in his own way, I knew he was proud of Kairi not that he made it super obvious. With that said Kairi began to distance herself from me and made it an obsession to gain the approval that she unknowingly already had, from our father. Along with his awkward way of showing affection he actually treated his Pokemon a lot better. His Pokemon seemed to adore Mira though but I could tell they all had a soft spot for the three of us, Torterra especially. Moments later Ren was the first to show up Rose in his arms with Sarina not far behind him a worried look on her face. I quickly stood up running over to the three

"What happened!" I asked eyes wide. Ren offered a sheepish grin.

"We were running with the pokemon and Rose's foot got caught she twisted her ankle is all, she'll be fine," Ren said Sarina nodding.

"Rose, are you gonna be ok to travel?" I asked softly she looked up at Ren before nodding

"I have my crutch beside me," She said smiling causing Ren to roll his eyes but smile.

"Finally! We're leaving this freaking forest!" Sam yelled happily causing us all to laugh.

 **Kairi's POV**

We left the pokemon center after returning our room keys to Nurse Joy and letting dad get his pokemon healed once more before leaving. Mira was gripping dad's hand happily walking beside him while her other hand clung to mom's I smiled softly at the scene played out. Dad had an awkward but soft gaze toward Mira and Mom was smiling widely down at her thoroughly enjoying Mira clinging onto her hand. Not wanting to interrupt them, I walked a few paces behind them noticing that Mira kept glancing back over at me a wide grin on her face. I smiled again feeling happy that even in this time Mira was able to spread her cheerfulness contagiously.

"Mommy, do you know what you're doing for your upcoming contest?" Mira asked her blue eyes shining with excitement. Mom looked up in thought for a moment then smiled.

"I do, but you'll just have to wait and see what," She said with a wink Mira seemed to radiate with glee.

"Do I really get to watch mommy!?" She asks smiling up at mom then looked at dad as if to confirm mom's words. Mom smiled and nodded while dad just smirked as his answer. I actually was looking forward to watching mom. She didn't do contests often, seeing as she was busy with the boutique and then taking care of her family. But she was more than happy to show me her contest moves as inspiration for my own contests. Mom would also drag dad to where ever my contests were being held and like typical supporting parents, Mom would be in the crowd yelling and cheering for me while dad would just sit beside her arms crossed as he focused his attention on me. The first contest I ever participated in, I lost. Rose and Sarina had made it all the way to the top two and Rose ended up winning. I was proud that I held it together long enough to say my congratulations. Sarina looked as if she wanted to say something to me but held back whatever she was gonna say not that her words would have made a difference our friendship was strained thanks to Rai. Afterward, I ran out of the building and once I was outside I cried. Sayuri was the one who found me and sat with me for hours till I was ok. Sayuri was a good friend despite the huge crush she had on Ryuu. She still tried to include Mira and me when they hung out. Sometimes I would decline just so they could have time together they needed it, cause my brother was just as bad with girls as my dad was. He had the looks but he was more interested in his pokemon and gym battles. The only difference was he wasn't completely oblivious to Sayuri. He was able to openly admit she was pretty and a good friend but he thought she only saw him as a friend. It was so obvious the carrot top was smitten with him though, even Rose could see that and Rose was oblivious to boys period. She was too absorbed in her contests to really pay much attention to boys. I smiled sadly missing the two girls.

"If you do practice can I watch" I spoke up mom stopped walking causing Mira and dad to stop as well. Her eyes were wide for a moment before she broke out in a smile.

"I wanted to surprise you all but I suppose I could let you both watch," She said still grinning I offered a small smile and noticed Mira grinned innocently _ **too**_ innocently.

"Can daddy watch too!" ah. So that's what she's up to the sneaky girl. I smirked knowingly and glanced at dad he held an emotionless face but, even I could see he was holding down a blush. I snickered.

"Yeah, dad you should _**totally**_ join," I said smirking as he coughed and looked away from us. I could tell mom looked pretty hopeful about dad joining us.

"Daddy will you pretty please come to watch mommy too?" Mira asked looking up at him with her big blue eyes. I watched in amusement as dad took one look at her and softened before he nodded his head causing mom's eyes to widen before a grin broke out on her face.

 **Ryuu's POV**

We all grabbed our bags and began our walk out of the forest. Making Sam pretty happy

"So Ryuu, we are cutting through Celestic town to get to Veilstone?" Sarina asked. I cast the auburn-haired girl a glance and nodded.

"Yeah I don't wanna risk running into mom and dad just yet and if I'm correct they should be going to either Hearthome or Solacean or at least around that area," I said.

"Do you think Kairi and Mira are with them?" She asked quietly. I froze at the mention of my sisters and glared at her.

"Why do you care" I snapped momentarily acting like my dad when he was younger. I didn't let a lot of people in my life but those who I did let in I would protect with my life and my sisters were one of those people especially Kairi. Rai stepped in and wrapped his arm around Sarina glaring back at me.

"She was only asking a question don't need to be a jerk about it." Rai snapped flipping his green hair and rolled his sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey now, this isn't the time to be starting arguments we are all in the past and we need to stick together. We can't afford for anything to happen to any of us" Ren said separating Rai and Sarina from me. I was thankful that we had Ren with us. Ren and Rose were our cousins but we were practically raised together as siblings. According to mom, Dad had spent a lot of time with Uncle Reggie to make up for his past anger toward him. Which meant we saw Rose and Ren very often and before we were the age to travel, every Friday night we would eat dinner at either Uncle Reggie's and Aunt Maylene's or they would come and eat with us. Now we had our family dinners when all of us would come home at once which didn't happen often. Especially with Kairi being obsessed as she is with making our dad proud.

"Ren is right guys we are all that we have right now, and it's gonna take all of us to save our family so put aside whatever issues you have for later on when team Galactic has been taking care of," Rose said from Ren's back. Rose had attempted to walk out of stubbornness but, Ren being the older twin, and bossy big brother, had forced her onto his back. Rai and I looked at each other and glared once more but kept quiet.

"Sarina, Rai, I think it's best you leave Ryuu to himself for a while," Sam said. Sarina nodded and made her way to walk beside her brother. Which was fine with me as long as they left me alone I was fine. I whipped my head around when I felt a hand grab mine. My glare softened when I saw Sayuri holding my hand shyly refusing to look at me. I smiled softly at the girl I considered my best friend she was truly amazing.

"Sayuri?" I called to her she looked up at me and smiled.

"You looked like you could use the comfort," She said her smile widening. It was amazing the effect she had on me with just her touch alone. I could be in the worst mood and just her warm hugs or her holding my hand was enough to put me at peace.

"Thank you Sayuri" I mumbled scratching my neck awkwardly with my free hand and gently squeezed her hand that was wrapped around her smaller one.

"You're welcome Ryuu," She said not letting go of my hand.

"Well aren't you two getting cozy" Rai said smirking

"Rai. back off leave them alone or so help me, I don't care if I'm crippled at the moment I will still personally kick your butt if you don't leave my cousin alone" Rose snapped annoyed with Rai provoking me. Rai just scoffed and walked a bit further ahead but still stayed close to the group as we made our way to Celestic town.

 **Paul's POV**

I sat under a tree with Mira on my lap and Kairi sitting beside me. Troublesome was a few feet away from us showing us a few of her contest moves. I glanced down at Mira and watched as she watched Troublesome with awe.

"Isn't she great daddy?" Mira asked looking up at me smiling. I smirked and plopped my hand on her head gently and nodded.

"Mommy is totally gonna win I just know it," She said excitement laced in her voice. I glanced over at Kairi who watched Troublesome closely a small smile on her usual emotionless face.

"Even in this time mom is amazing" I heard her mumble. She didn't seem to notice she was talking out loud as she continued to watch Troublesome instruct Piplup with attacks. I had to admit Troublesome was pretty creative with her moves and they looked great. I had just as much confidence in her as the two girls did.

We watched Dawn for what seemed like hours before Dawn came walking back over to us and smiled

"So? How was it?" She asked her blue eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness as she spoke.

"It was great momma, you're gonna do so good!" Mira said giggling from her place on my lap. Troublesome turned her gaze to me and something about her seemed to change as she spoke.

"What about you Paul, what did you think?" She asked and shyly lowered her eyes.

"You did well," I said softly. She looked at me with her sparkling blue eyes wide with shock before a breathtaking smile lit up her face. I coughed and looked away from her feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Thank you, Paul," She said softly and shyly lowered her gaze once more red dusting her cheeks as well.

"Well let's head out shall we?" Kairi said smiling breaking the tension I nodded and motioned for Mira to get up. She stood up quickly and once I stood up we grabbed our stuff and continued toward Hearthome.

"Daddy? My feet hurt can you carry me?" Mira asked looking up at me I sighed softly and bent down for her to climb on my back.

"You're starting to get spoiled Mira," Kairi said looking at Mira with a disapproving look

"Am not! You're just jealous cause I'm still little enough for daddy to carry!" Mira said sticking her tongue out.

"Mira that's enough don't tease Kairi or you'll walk like the rest of us" Troublesome said using her mother tone.

"Sorry momma," Mira said and went quiet for the rest of the walk. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Kairi looked sad but as quick as the sadness showed it quickly disappeared to her usual emotionless mask.

"Kairi" I muttered loud enough for only her to hear she cast me a glance.

"Why do you always hide what you feel behind that mask of yours?" her eyes widened before rage shined her eyes.

"Because emotions are a weakness" She muttered trying to pull off her usual tough girl act but I could see right through her after all she was just like how I am currently.

"Is that your philosophy or are you following daddy's footsteps?" I asked my voice laced with sarcasm. She glared at me with hate but as I looked further there were the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"Why am I such a disappointment to you dad," she asked her voice breaking as she spoke and her lip quivered slightly. My eyes widened at what she asked. I had no idea how my future self was, but I knew that Kairi had the wrong idea. I was extremely proud of her currently so I was sure that my future self was just as proud but wasn't sure how to show affection and emotion toward them.

"Kairi, I have no clue how my future self is, but if I'm anything like I am right now with you two here in front of me, I want you to know that no matter how it looks or seems I am proud of you." I watched as tears one by one slid down her cheek.

"B-but you seemed so disappointed when I told you I wanted to do contests along with battling" she sniffled and it all seemed to click in place.

"Kairi, I am or my future self isn't disappointed in you," I said she shook her head

"How do you even know that you're nothing like how my father is" she snapped I let out a sigh.

"I just know alright trust me," I said and gently wiped her tears away and smirked.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're so much like troublesome" I muttered her eyes widened and she quickly looked down to hide her reddening cheeks. I glanced behind me and saw Troublesome walking a bit farther from us.

"Troublesome woman pick up the pace" I snapped she glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut up you jerk" she snapped but picked up her pace causing me to smirk.

We continued on until it was lunchtime. I was starting to get used to a routine with these girls so Troublesome didn't have to demand a break this time.

"Daddy! Come help cook!" Mira said grinning from her spot beside Kairi who was working on peeling and cutting vegetables into a pot.

"Yeah Paul, you may have helped set up the fire but you should come to join us," Trouble said smiling. I walked over to her and raised an eyebrow at her in question. She smiled and handed me a bunch of spices. I rolled my eyes knowing she wanted me to season the stew since she always put too much salt or too much pepper.

"I'm not doing it troublesome you gotta learn sometime" I snapped. Kairi paused from her cutting and looked up at me.

"Why not show her dad?" she said I sighed annoyed and stood behind troublesome and guided her with each spice and explained to her why she needed to put a certain amount of each one. We finished seasoning the soup and Troublesome smiled happily and turned around to face me completely forgetting just how close we were and our lips met. My eyes widened and I instantly froze while Troublesome froze and red spread across her cheeks, however, neither of us moved. Despite it being a complete accident and the fact that we were both frozen in place, it felt like fireworks were going off and a million butterfrees were flying around violently in my stomach. We slowly began to relax into the kiss both of us slowly closing our eyes. My hands gently cradled her face while her hands rested on my chest. Our kiss was soft but awkward since neither of us had experience in this. We broke away quickly when we heard a soft giggle and a shushing sound. I backed away from troublesome and stared down at her. Her pale cheeks were stained red while her blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight. At that moment I wanted to pull her back in but refrained from doing so and just smirked.

"Come on let's finish the stew" I mumbled causing all three girls to nod and smile in agreement.

Soon the stew was done and the picnic table was set up. Troublesome went around serving us before she took a seat at my side with her own bowl.

"You didn't have to do that troublesome" I mumbled she just blushed looking down at her bowl.

"I-it's something a wife and mother would do," she said in almost a whisper but I caught it and for who knows how many times today my cheeks heated up again.

"Oh," I said awkwardly looking at my own bowl. I heard Kairi snicker as she ate her stew _**'course she sees everything while Mira is happily eating away oblivious to it all'**_ I thought rolling my eyes. The rest of lunch was silent as we all just enjoyed each other's company.

"It's been a while since we've eaten together like this right Kairi" Mira spoke up causing Troublesome to look up at them with a curious gaze.

"Do you not visit home?" She asked Kairi shook her head smiling sadly almost in a guilty way.

"No, we didn't visit home often I was always traveling. I noticed it hurt you a lot so I came home after my last journey and was gonna take a bit of time off to spend time with you and dad but just before I could even go on another journey the whole Team Galactic thing happened.." Kairi said.

"We actually used to be a really close family you, dad, Kairi, Ryuu, Uncle Reggie, Aunt Maylene, Rose, Ren and I would have family dinners together at either our house or at Uncle Reggie's and Aunt Maylene's house," Mira said cheerfully then frowned

"That stopped after Kairi, Ryuu and I stopped coming home," she said with sadness.

"When this is all over, I'm gonna spend way more time with my family that's for sure," Kairi said looking at her empty bowl.

"There is so much I wish I did differently, I feel so useless when I could have saved them," Kairi said clenching her fists. I let out a small sigh and was about to speak until Troublesome spoke up.

"Kairi, It probably did hurt not to see you three but I'm sure I understood that you all had goals you wanted to accomplish and you following your dreams and accomplishing those goals would make me even happier. As for saving us? You are such a brave little girl Kairi I know we wouldn't have wanted for you to put yourself in danger but instead escape with Mira. I'm sure we are both so proud of you." I watched Troublesome reach across the table and held both Mira and Kairi's hands.

"Both of you are so brave and strong and I couldn't be more proud to have you as my future daughters. We will save your parents I promise" She said causing both girls to tear up and nod.

"I'm glad that you're our parents," Kairi said smiling through her tears. I chuckled as Troublesome began to tear up now.

"Alright enough with the sob fest, let's clean up and head out we can walk a bit longer before sunset," I said standing up and gathering the bowls. Troublesome stood and followed me to help clean up.

"Kairi why don't you let out the pokemon for a bit before we head out?" Troublesome said smiling. Kairi nodded and walked off to our bags with Mira following close behind her.

"Stay close by don't wander from camp we'll be back as soon as we are done washing these dishes," I said.

"Yes sir," they said and went back to digging through our bags for our Pokeballs. Troublesome and I then began our walk to a nearby spring and began washing the dishes together in silence. We soon finished and I stood up ready to leave.

"Paul..um can we..stay here..alone? Just a bit longer... The girls are with the Pokemon so they should be fine and um.." she trailed off in her rambling with a blush on her cheeks. I smirked and shook my head.

"I want to but I don't wanna come back to a destroyed camp and plus we need to get moving anyway," I said with my smirk still in place she looked disappointed but nodded understanding what I meant and was about to grab some of the dishes to carry. My body moved on its own as I grabbed her wrist gently, spun her around, and kissed her for the second time today. Our eyes closed and our bodies moved closer my hand reached to bury itself in her soft blue hair while her hands rested on my shoulders. This kiss was different than the first, less awkward, but still soft. Only this time the kiss was more passionate and longer than the first. When we finally parted our eyes were still closed and I gently pressed my forehead to hers.

"We should head back" she whispered but didn't open her eyes or move she simply enjoyed our moment together. I let out a small sigh knowing she was right and reluctantly pulled away from her. We both grabbed our dishes and made our way back to the girls. When we got there the girls and the Pokemon looked as if they were playing a game of tag together with Mira being "it" and chasing after everyone squealing with laughter as she ran happily. Troublesome smiled watching them for a moment before she joined me and helped pack up the dishes. Once we were done, We let the girls play a bit longer before we called for them to start returning the Pokemon and to get ready to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin: Woo! Chapter four rewrite! Yuki unfortunately isn't joining me for the time being she is actually wanting to work on her own for awhile. We have actually opened wattpad accounts (just trying to get our work more out there) so look for us MiniPsychoRin. And them my sister's is XDboobearXD. If you wanna follow us cool that'd be super great. Anyway we will be having new things that will NOT be posted on Fanfiction. They will only be available on Wattpad. Anyway So far this rewrite has been doing really well on Wattpad so I can't wait to share it with you my lovelies! I'm waiting till I have at least eight chapters written up before I post it all on here. Anyway other works in the progress….Battle of the bands is back babies! Brand new plot brand new everything same shippings! (and some new ones) hahaha you'll just have to wait and see. Oh yes and Guardian will also be making a comeback! And some new works as well. So now that we are all hyped and ready onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon just our OCs.**

 **Ren's POV**

I let out a sigh as we were walking things had gotten slightly better. Rai avoided Ryuu for the time being, Rose still rode on my back complaining the whole time that she could walk she was so much like mom it wasn't even funny. Sayuri stood close to Ryuu not once leaving his side. She constantly glanced up at him worriedly and though he reassured her that he was ok, the scowl never left his face after his disagreement with Rai. Sarina stayed close to Sam.

"You know, I can't understand why Kairi likes that jerk" Rose muttered I chuckled

"Now now Rose be nice. Rose scowled her nose scrunching up in detest.

"You know I have a point" She muttered I let out a sigh, of course, she was right, we were twins and thought alike. She was just more outspoken out of the both of us.

"You do. But like you, I don't understand either but it's not our business either all we can do is support her and her decisions" I said she let out a frustrated sigh.

"She would have been so much better off with the friend of Sayuri, Serena and Calem's son?" she muttered.

"Still not our decision to make besides the two hadn't even met so how could you come up with that?" I asked. I felt her shrug and then go quiet then I heard soft snores and rolled my eyes at how quickly she fell asleep. I glanced up at the sky and sighed none of us had realized how long we had been walking and it was getting considerably dark.

"Ryuu we should stop and set up camp," I said bringing the brooding boy out of his thoughts he looked up at the sky and scowled. He nodded his agreement and then walked off Sayuri trailing behind him. Sam and Rai began setting up the tents. I set Rose down and Sarina stayed with her while I walked off to find water for us.

"Sam I'm filling up our canteens make sure a fight doesn't break out," I said before walking off. I already knew Sam wouldn't be able to handle it but thankfully Rose was a light sleeper and if someone woke her Arceus help them. By the time I came back the campfire was lit, the tents were set up and the girls were making dinner Ryuu sat under a nearby tree and was looking at a map while talking to Sam. Rai wasn't in sight and when Rose noticed my confusion she pointed to one of the tents and went back to helping Sayuri and Sarina cook. We suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes and froze all of us had our hands ready to throw a Pokeball. Then two heads appeared one was a boy with messy black hair with a red hat that had a black line with half of what looked to be a Pokeball in a sky blue on top of his head. He had a white T-shirt and a black white collared vest with a yellow stripe across his chest, jeans, and black and red shoes. He was tanned faced with warm brown eyes and had little markings that looked like Zs on his cheeks. The other guy was a tan-skinned male with slanted eyes. His hair was a light brown and spiky. He had a green collared T-shirt and a black vest with an orange stripe across his chest, grey cargo pants, and blue sneakers.

"Woah hey sorry to intrude!" the spiky-haired teen said holding his hands up after noticing we were all ready to attack. We all lowered our hands at once. I noticed that Sayuri froze when she looked at the black haired boy and tears was already forming in her brown eyes. I stepped forward looking at Ryuu and motioned toward Sayuri. Ryuu nodded and gently pulled her away.

"I'm Brock and this is Ash," Brock said _ **'so my suspicions were correct, that's Sayuri's dad.'**_

"I'm Ren, that's my twin sister Rose, the two that left are my cousin Ryuu and our friend Sayuri. The two auburn-haired kids are Sarina and Sam. the one with the green hair over there is Rai.

"Are you sure that one kid's name is Ryuu? He looked a lot like someone I know.." Ash muttered I froze terrified he'd get suspicious but sighed in relief when he shrugged it off.

"Anyway we are actually looking for someone have you come across a girl with long blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin really bubbly personality?" Ash said with a hopeful expression. We all shook our head.

"No I'm sorry we haven't but we are also looking for some people, my other two cousins got separated from us," I said Brock gave a look of sympathy.

"Well, how about we travel together! Maybe we'll both run into who we're looking for!" Ash yelled fist pumping the air excitedly **.** _ **'Holy Miltank I still can't get over the fact that Ash is Sayuri's father and how quiet she is compared to him'**_

"That sounds like a great idea Ash what do you guys say? I can cook and help out around here" Brock said smiling I let out a sigh knowing it was a bad idea but didn't want to seem rude either.

"Sure, why not," I said smiling.

"Do I know you from somewhere you look really familiar too?" Brock said I shook my head quickly.

"Nope must have me mistaken for someone else. But do make yourselves comfortable I need to go check on some stuff" I said and walked to Ryuu's Tent, where he held a crying Sayuri to his chest.

"Sayu..I'm so sorry I know how hard it must be to see your dad.." I started Sayuri looked up at me from Ryuu's chest and sniffled.

"No. it's fine Ren I knew I would run into him, I just didn't think it was so soon I'm kinda happy that he and Uncle Brock are here" She said quietly.

"They are gonna be traveling with us for a bit if that's too much on you let me know and I'll figure out something ok," I said patting her head she smiled a little.

"No, it's fine Ren like I said I'm happy they are here I can see how my dad was as a kid," she said smiling brightly. I chuckled and nodded.

"According to Aunt Dawn he hasn't changed at all from when he was a kid," I said snickering this made Sayuri laugh.

"Well I can't wait then," she said smiling. I nodded and climbed out of the tent leaving Sayuri in Ryuu's capable hands.

 **Dawn's POV**

The girls and I were finishing up making dinner and Paul had set up all the tents a while ago and was now helping us finish up the last bit of cooking

"Mommy, What happened to Uncle Ash and Uncle Brock?" Mira spoke up I froze at the mention of them after traveling with Paul for so long I hadn't really thought about them. I could see Paul tense as if reality had just hit him. _**'I was only supposed to stay with him till I find Ash and Brock again..'**_ I looked at Paul who was already beginning to distance himself from us. After looking at him for a while I knew I didn't want to go back to traveling with Ash and Brock. I felt Mira tug on the hem of my shirt a little to gain my attention.

"We got separated and Paul saved me and I began traveling with him," I said simply and helped Kairi serve the food.

"Are you gonna stay with daddy?" Mira asked I looked directly at Paul not once losing eye contact with him as I spoke softly.

"Yes, if he'll let me," I said as a small blush rushed to my cheeks Paul just glanced away and grunted no longer making eye contact with me. I smiled and we all sat down together to eat our dinner.

"Do you really think they'll be alright with you traveling with dad?" Kairi whispered to me. She had a point Brock probably wouldn't mind but Paul and Ash seemed to clash a lot which could cause some conflict. Ash would more than likely throw a fit that I wanted to stay with Paul. I looked at Kairi and sighed.

"I'm not sure actually." I whispered back _**'Even if they weren't..'**_ I glanced at Paul once more who was looking down with a smirk on his lips, at Mira with who was animatedly talking to him about something. _**'I don't wanna leave his side, even if I'm the only one feeling this way'**_

"Mom, Mira and I are gonna take care of dishes since you and dad have been doing it," Kairi said collecting the dishes. Mira hopped out of her seat and gave Paul a hug before running off to follow after Kairi to help her. This left Paul and me alone once more. We both sat in an awkward silence, neither one of us made eye contact.

"Did you mean what you said?" Paul said suddenly. My head snapped up and glanced at him. I felt my cheeks redden.

"Of course I meant it! I don't just spout out nonsense" I said crossing my arms turning my head away with my nose in the air, eyes closed, with a frown on my face. I heard movement on Paul's side and slowly opened my eyes when I felt a presence in front of me. Paul stood in front of me with an unreadable look in his coal eyes.

"You belong with the breeder and that annoying trainer," He finally spoke my eyes narrowed

"What are you talking about Paul! Am I that annoying that you'd rather I not be around!" I snapped he glared at me.

"Yes! You are so damn annoying that I can never concentrate! My goal is to be Sinnoh Champion and to defeat Brandon of the Frontier Brain and you're just a distraction!" He snapped back. I stood up and pushed him back a few steps.

"How in Arceus's name am I a distraction to you! I may find myself in troubling situations but I'm not attached to your freaking hip! So how am I a distraction!" I said my voice cracking at the end of my rant. Tears were already starting to blur my vision, and they began to fall fast after Paul rested his hands on my shoulders.

"You're a damn distraction cause after that kiss all I can think about is you. And I can't afford that right now. I'll continue to help you with the girls if you really want that but if we run into the breeder and the annoying trainer I won't hesitate to leave you with them." Paul said I began to shake with anger and before I knew it I raised my hand and slapped Paul hard and ran in the direction of where the girls were. Like Arceus, I'd stay with him after what he told me.

"Mom? Mom? What happened? why are you crying?" Kairi asked and ran worriedly toward me. I shook my head not wanting to answer.

"Was it dad?" Kairi asked softly. I nodded and watched as anger flashed in Kairi's eyes.

"Stay with Mira" Kairi snapped and stormed off.

 **Kairi's POV**

I stormed up to dad I didn't care if this boy would be my father in the future I only cared that he had made my future mom cry.

" **WHO IN ARCEUS NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THAT YOU CAN MAKE MY MOM CRY"** I yelled jabbing my finger into his chest. He glared down at me.

"You know nothing so stay out of it Kairi remember who you're talking to." He said trying to pull the father card on me. I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You're not my father not yet. As a matter of fact, I don't see my father in front of me. I see an idiotic arrogant jerk!. My dad is a lot of things but he never made my mother _**cry**_!" I snapped I watched as guilt flashed in dad's eyes.

"I'm..not good enough for her Kairi... I can't even begin to understand why or how she and I of all people fell in love" dad said before I could answer I heard two screams. I looked at dad in a panic.

"Mom And Mira!" I yelled and we ran into the direction of where we heard the screams and to our horror stood one of the Galactic bosses He had blue hair in the shape of a crescent moon tilted on its side, and menacing blue eyes. He glanced at us with a smirk while a grunt had Mira and another grunt had mom...

"Let them go!" I screamed angrily. They were unphased at my rage and simply laughed.

"Take care of the other brat too," the boss said coldly.

" **NO LEAVE THEM ALONE PLEASE JUST TAKE ME AND LEAVE THEM ALONE"** mom screamed. The Galactic boss didn't even spare a look at mom before he spoke.

"Bronzor, put them to sleep" I tried to fight off the tired feeling while watching Mira instantly fall limp and be carried off.

" **NO! MIRA!"** mom yelled out sobbing.

" **Ursaring! Torterra! stand by for battle!"** I heard dad scream before I blacked out.

 **Ryuu's POV**

I growled as The Team galactic commander Jupiter was barking out orders doing everything in her power to come out successful

"Just do yourself a favor you're extremely outnumbered," Rai said smirking and flicking his hair I growled and grit my teeth.

" _ **Shut up**_ Rai" We were far from being in the clear The girls had taken off with Celebi, not wanting to risk the sprite Pokemon getting caught and taken away from us, while the rest of us stayed to fight off team galactic. Uncle Ash and Uncle Brock were amazing as they battled by our side and though I now understood why dad had considered uncle Ash a respectable trainer he was quick at thinking and made the impossible seem possible in his battling. I could see the care he had for his Pokemon even in this situation. At the end of it all, Jupiter and her grunts had retreated. I sent out Pidgeot to find the girls after a bit of waiting Pidgeot came flying back around me excitedly.

"He's found them let's go," I said following Pidgeot as it took flight again. We ran following the large bird Pokemon until the girls came into sight.

"Ryuu!" Sayuri yelled and ran toward me throwing herself at me in a hug I quickly caught her already used to the smaller girl's hugs

"Sayu..thank Arceus you're safe" I muttered burying my nose in her hair out of relief. I felt her hugging me tighter in response.

"No, Thank Arceus you're ok I was so worried," she said looking up at me with watery brown eyes.

"Sayu don't cry, I hate it when you cry" I muttered brushing her tears away. She looked up at me with half-lidded eyes as I gently brushed my thumb along her cheeks wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Ryuu" She whispered leaning into my touch. I smirked down at her and rested my forehead against hers.

"Ugh, you guys are gross!" Uncle Ash said

"Why can't I find love?" Uncle Brock asked sulking against a tree a river of tears rolling down his cheeks. I let out a sigh and pulled away from Sayuri. Once the group was complete again I felt relieved.

"So let's hurry and get out they may have retreated for now but that doesn't mean we are safe," Ren said crossing his arms I nodded and we all began our walk in the dark.

 **Paul's POV**

I let out a relieved sigh we had safely gotten the girls back and Team Galactic momentarily retreated. I walked up to Torterra and Ursaring.

"Thank you..for saving them," I said thanking my Pokemon for the first time. I watched their eyes widen but then smile proudly. Dawn was hugging both Pokemon making them uncomfortable but neither one of them pushed her away. I was suddenly knocked to the ground as Dawn threw herself at me wrapping her arms around me in a hug while tears streamed down her cheeks. I sat up and ended up pulling her close hugging her against my chest with my chin resting gently on top of her head.

"Dawn.." I started and she pulled away with wide eyes and just stared at me.

"I'm sorry Dawn…" I said I watched her features seemed to soften and a small smile was on her face.

"Dawn, you may be a distraction, and probably would be better off with your friends or anyone other than me. And I still wouldn't hesitate to give you to your friends but as of right here and now, I will do everything to protect you Mira and Kairi" I said pulling her back to my chest and resting my cheek on her head.

"You realize I won't willingly go with them right? Even if I have to bug you to death and follow you around you aren't getting rid of me Paul. and I don't want to be with just anyone, because I want to be with you. You can be a jerk at times but I see that you have a soft side to you and those beautiful girls that we will one day call our daughters are living proof of it" She said and to my surprise, placed a soft lingering kiss on my cheek.

"So please Paul, Let me stay?" she whispered. _ **'Arceus what is this girl doing to me'**_

"Okay Dawn, Okay," I said with a sigh and watched as a breathtaking smile spread on her lips.

"We'll head out as soon as the hypnosis wears off on the girls,I know it's late but we can't stay here in case they come back," I said lightly playing with Dawn's hair as she was now nestled in between my legs watching Torterra and Ursaring napping with the girls as close to them as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin: and we are here with chapter five rewrite! We are almost caught up! I have two more rewrite chapters and the rest will be regular chapters! Guys Like I can't even describe my journey with this story. Can you belive I was in freakin junior high when this first was published? So many years of depression, so many times I lost my way and had to rewrite this story. There was a time that I went though so much insecurity that I thought I wasn't good enough and I just flat out quit. A teacher in my high school was the cause for me to quit. He was a strict man and it seemed no matter what I did my writing wasn't good enough. It wasn't till my junior year of high school that a different teacher gave me the confidence to write again. Hence I started rewriting this. Then life got in the way. And more depression happened but despite everything I am so proud of my writing and how it has developed. I still believe I have so much room for improvement. But with time that can always be accomplished. I just wanted to share that with you all. Anyway here is chapter five.**

 **Disclaimer:The Harmony Sisters Do not own Pokemon, we however, own the Oc's**

 **Dawn's POV**

Paul and I originally were waiting for the girls to wake up. But, Paul was starting to grow anxious and so Paul had taken Kairi from Torterra, thanked the continent Pokemon and returned him. He turned to Ursaring about to speak but noticed the bear Pokemon pull Mira closer to its chest and growled. Paul smirked in understanding.

"Alright Ursaring I understand, I'll leave her with you" Paul said watching as Mira let out a small groan before she snuggled into Ursaring's chest. I smiled but then froze when we noticed a light from Kairi's belt flashed and out came a Luxray. The Luxray saw Kairi in Paul's arms and immediately ran toward him nuzzling its mane against Kairi worry in its gold eyes. Luxray began licking Kairi's face causing a groan to escape the girl's lips and her eyes slowly opened

"Luxray?" She looked around and then noticed she was in Paul's arms

"Dad?" she let out another groan

"What happened? Wait where's Mira!" She said and began thrashing about. Paul tightened his grip on Kairi hugging her close to his chest.

"Mira and you are safe but we do need to get moving we've spent too much time here, who knows if they will come back but I'd rather not wait around to find out" Paul said and Kairi instantly relaxed.

"You can put me down now dad if something happens Luxray can carry me" she said softly Paul reluctantly set her down and we all grabbed our stuff and set out with Luxray and Kairi in the lead since the lion Pokemon was able to see in the dark. I glanced over and noticed Paul looked stressed and tired. I then glanced at Kairi who was now resting on top of Luxray's back hugging he lion Pokemon lovingly. Mira was now awake in Ursaring's arms but even she looked tired.

"Paul.. maybe we should stop and set up camp we made quite a distance from our old campsite…" I said with hesitation Paul glanced at me with his cold onyx eyes.

"No, we need to keep going" he said stubbornly.

"But Paul the girl's are exhausted, I'm exhausted and you look tired too" I said softly he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know but, I don't want to risk them finding us again and.." he said and let his sentence fade. _**'He's trying so hard to keep us safe..'**_ I let out a sigh and nodded and froze when he stopped and kneeled in front of me.

"Paul what are you doing?"

"Don't ask and just get on you troublesome woman" Paul snapped. I hesitantly climbed onto his back and squeaked holding onto him tighter as he stood up straight and began walking.

"Get some rest troublesome." he said quietly my cheeks reddened at his words. I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Don't push yourself Paul" I muttered. I heard him scoff.

"Shut up and go to sleep troublesome" he muttered I smiled and let his scent lull me to sleep.

 **Paul's POV**

No matter how tired I felt I refused to stop walking Dawn, Mira and Kairi were all safely asleep which was some relief. I wanted to keep it that way which is why despite the aching in my legs and my eyes wanting so desperately to close, I pushed on for them. I felt Dawn stir and inwardly sighed.

"Paul you really should get some rest" She said softly her head still resting on my shoulder I let out an agitated sigh and finally gave in I walked over to a tree and set down Dawn gently before sitting beside her tiredly. Ursaring and Luxray did the same but were resting by trees across from us.

"See, now was that so hard?" Dawn said smiling with relief I rolled my eyes and threw a sleeping bag at her. She snickered and unzipped it then laid it on the ground.

"There now sit on it" she said I tiredly moved to sit on her makeshift blanket and leaned my head back against the three. I glanced at Dawn when I saw her open her sleeping bag like she had done with mine and laid it on top of both of us.

"Get some sleep Paul" she said softly. I rolled my eyes

"Shut up troublesome" I muttered and let sleep begin to take me even after feeling Dawn rest her head on my shoulder.

Sometime in the middle of the night I was startled awake and snapped my eyes open to see Mira with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy I had a bad dream.. Can I sleep with you and mommy" She asked her bottom lip quivering I looked around for Ursaring who was still asleep not aware that Mira had gotten up. I let out a small sigh and opened the blanket allowing Mira to crawl in. Once she was settled in I covered her with the blanket and waited till she was asleep before going back to sleep myself.

 **Kairi's POV**

It was a little before sunrise when I woke up and saw mom and Mira cuddled up to dad, while dad protectively held them. Mira opened her eyes and motioned me to come over. I rolled my eyes and went over she lifted the blanket and moved closer to dad allowing me to scoot in the moment I had sat down I felt a protective arm wrap around me and noticed dad was now hugging the three of us close. I allowed myself to smile and felt sleep take me knowing Luxray would wake us all up if he needed to.

"Kairi, Kairi wake up" I heard mom say while shaking me gently awake I opened my eyes lazily

"Kairi, come on get up we need to head out we sort of overslept" mom said I nodded and stood up stretching.

"Where's dad and Mira?" I asked. Mom pointed off in the direction of where they were. I glanced and noticed dad and Mira were cooking together.

"As soon as we eat we're heading out again" Mom said I looked at her and nodded. I was then literally knocked out of my thoughts by Luxray tackling me down nuzzling me with its mane making me giggle.

"Hey Luxray How's my handsome boy this morning?" I asked kissing Luxray's forehead gently. I screamed and laughed when I was knocked back down and was now being licked to death.

"Luxray! Come on handsome boy let me up" I said in between giggles Luxray moved off and sat obediently waiting for me to stand back up.

"You and your luxray are really close" Mom said with a smile on her face I nodded and pet Luxray smiling.

"Yeah I try to be close to all my Pokemon but Chimchar, Luxray, Umbreon and Riolu would probably be the ones I'm closest too especially that Riolu thinks I'm its mother.." I said trailing off the moment that Riolu hatched he immediately imprinted on me, I never babied the young pokemon but I did treat Riolu as if he was my own child and it was he who made the choice to get in a Pokeball thanks to Chimchar. Guess the old saying _'monkey see, monkey do,'_ is pretty true. And with Riolu being the youngest he seemed to follow the actions of all of my other Pokemon.

"So are all of your Pokemon male?" mom asked looking at Luxray's mane. I shook my head.

"All of them are male except Feebas." I said she nodded.

"Food is ready!" Mira yelled Dawn and I walked over toward dad and Mira I noticed dad had all his Pokemon out and mom was in the process of letting hers out too I began doing the same

"Come on guys food time!" I said letting all my Pokemon out except Feebas.

"If there's some kind of water nearby I need to let Feebas out so she can eat too" I said looking at mom and dad while laying bowls of food for my pokemon. Riolu instantly made a jump for me and latched onto my neck.

"Hi little man" I said softly nuzzling Riolu close causing him to cry in absolute glee.

"Momma put your food with big brother Chimchar and Luxray and big brother Staraptor" I said pointing to Luxray,Chimchar and Staraptor. Riolu made a delighted noise and rushed over toward the three Pokemon happily sitting with them and eating his food. Umbreon sat a little ways away silently eating his food.

"Your Riolu is adorable!" Mom gushed I smiled with pride.

"Thanks he's a bit of a momma's boy" I said laughing softly and took a seat beside Mira. She handed me a cup of Ramen.

"Daddy and I thought this would be a good quick breakfast meal before we head out" Mira said slurping away at her Ramen.

"Mira manners" I said softly she blushed and nodded and ate more quietly. Mom looked over and noticed that Umbreon didn't seem too social with the other pokemon

"Hey Kairi how come your Umbreon is isolated from the others?" she asked I looked over at Umbreon and sighed.

"He'll work with them just fine and wouldn't hesitate to protect them but he's always been to himself though he will be more affectionate with Riolu and more protective of Feebas but other than that he just prefers to be alone, I think it's his way of watching over us without distraction" I said Umbreon seemed to sense I was looking at him and silently came over to me nuzzling my hand in a way of greeting. I smiled down a the dark Pokemon.

"How's Momma's other little man today" I asked gently petting his head. The dark Pokemon only responded with nuzzling my hand more happily and plopping down at my side.

 **Ryuu's POV**

We had taken the risk by finding a place to camp for the night but the guys all took turns keeping watch. Though when it was my turn Sayuri refused to sleep and stayed up with me. Which was the reason as to why she was now sleeping peacefully on my back. We had all ate breakfast courtesy of Uncle Brock, and then packed up to begin our walk once more. I could feel Sayuri's small but constant breathing on my neck as she slept and smiled softly.

"So Ryuu when can we expect the wedding invites" Rai said snickering I glared at him.

"Rai, Leave him alone" Ren snapped I let out a relieved sigh as Rai backed off and went to talk to Sarina.

"So they still don't suspect anything" Ren said to me quietly I nodded

"Which amazes me since Sayuri is the spitting image of misty but with brown eyes." I said softly back. Brock suddenly came toward us after we heard a strange noise that sounded distorted.

"What do you think that noise is?" Brock asked I glanced at him with an emotionless face.

"I don't know but from how close it is, there's no time to take cover." I said. Brock nodded and all of us readied ourselves to release a Pokemon. Suddenly five figures appeared in front of us.

"Hey Cassi! Your family friend's invention worked! We found them" a familiar male voice said

"Ace?" I asked unsure that what I was seeing was real.

"The one and only" Ace said smiling. Ace had chin length, brown, wavy, thick layered hair with side swept bangs parted on the left side, dark skin, and red eyes. He was wearing light brown pants, a white shirt, black leather vest, black leather fingerless gloves, black shoes. And a Grey beanie.

"Did I hear Cassia was here too?" Ren asked in a panicked tone Ace nodded smirking and pointed to a girl with dark skin, brown eyes and light green hair in twin buns with two strands framing face her doll like face. She had a long sleeved dark green sweater, white knit scarf and black skinny jeans with black boots. I watched in amusement as Ren ran over to the girl

"Cassi! What on earth are you doing here!" Ren asked pulling the girl in a hug. Cassia scoffed and looked up at Ren with suppressed anger.

"You left us behind!" She yelled I smirked knowing that Cassia took after her mother rather than her formal natured father.

"Who is us?" I asked Cassia pointed out the other figures and I let out a sigh. I recognized two of the three figures. One was a girl with long wavy brown hair cascading down her back just above her butt with part of her hair in pigtails with two strands of hair framing her face. She had black rimmed glasses hiding her brown eyes. She was wearing a beige sweater with a brown and white plaid skirt and dark brown knee socks with tan boots. The other figure was a younger boy who looked the age of Mira, with scruffy brown hair, brown eyes. He had on a white collared, Black and red striped shirt, black pants, red shoes, black jacket.

"You brought Aurora and Emmet!" I snapped Cassia rolled her brown eyes.

"Of course I brought them we have the two professor prodigies now" Cassia said crossing her arms. I rubbed my temples in irritation. It was bad enough that we were here now we were responsible for more people. I then glanced at the last figure who was remaining quiet. He had straight shaggy light brown hair with part of his hair covering his blue eyes. He had on a long blue hoodie that reached his knees, a black zipped-up shirt, red pants with dark brown shoes, and black gloves.

"Who's he" Rai said rudely after seeing Sarina going starry eyed at the boy.

"Ben!" I wince as Sayuri accidentally yelled in my ear. Ben smiled and waved

"Hey Sayuri" He greeted calmly I set Sayuri down and watched her hug the boy.

"Ryuu this is my friend I was telling you about!" Sayuri said excitedly _**'So thats Serena's and Calem's son huh'**_ I offered my hand to the younger boy and smiled

"I'm Ryuu good to meet you" Ben took my hand shaking it a smirk on his lips

"Oh I know who you are very well Sayuri talks non stop about you" I glanced toward Sayuri who was as red as a charmeleon.

"Oh she does?" I asked still looking at Sayuri and smiled at her. Ben seemed to notice and grinned.

"Yea quite often and nonstop" He said I nodded and reached over to pat Sayuri's head gently and watched as she turned even more red.

"So..Does anyone wanna explain what is going on?" Ash finally spoke up I cringed forgetting that Brock and Ash were here watching everything with wide eyes.

"Looks like the Meowth is out of the bag…" Ren said with a sigh and looked at Ash and Brock

"None of us are from this time, and we all came here to take down an organization that has taken over our timeline. We also have high belief our cousins were sent to this time as well" Ren said.

"So my suspicions were correct, I thought some of you looked familiar yet unfamiliar" Brock said crossing his arms in thought.

"You're the spitting image of Reggie, while your cousin is the exact spitting image of Paul except his eyes are a dark blue while Paul's is onyx." Brock said and continued to look at us. I let out a sigh.

"Guess we should just introduce ourselves" I said. Ash stayed quiet the entire time seeming to process everything.

"I'm Ryuu, eldest child of Dawn and Paul. I have two sisters named Kairi and Mira." Ren stepped up along with Rose.

"I'm Ren this is my twin sister Rose we are the children of Maylene and Reggie" Ren said smiling.

Sarina smiled and grabbed Sam's wrist.

"I'm Sarina and this is my twin Sam, Zoey and Kenny are our parents" She said grinning.

Rai stepped up and flicked his green hair smirking.

"I'm Rai son of the great May and Drew" All of us rolled our eyes at his statement.

Sayuri gripped my hand and shyly looked down before quietly speaking.

"My name is Sayuri..I'm..I'm...Ash and Misty's Daughter.." She said quietly

"HUH!?" Ash shouted a bright blush was across his tan cheeks. Aurora stepped up with Emmet in her arms and smiled

"I'm Aurora and this is my little brother Emmet. We are Gary and Leaf's kids" she said a wide smile on her face.

"Funny you don't act like Gary.." Ash muttered.

"We get that a lot" Aurora said with a sweat drop and laughed awkwardly. Ace stepped up and smiled a twinkling smile

"Hey I'm Ace, son of Brock and Pike Queen Lucy" Brock proceeded to fall over than instantly run up to Ace beaming up at him

"I actually get married and have a family!?" He asked with excitement Ace slowly nodded not really sure how to react to his father's weirdness. Ben let out a Sigh and offered a wave.

"I'm Ben, Serena and Calem's son" He said simply.

"And I'm Cassia, Iris and Cilan's Daughter some of our parent's names won't mean much right now, but will later on in your journey" Cassia said smiling gently

"Now that that is out of the way let's get moving once we get to a Pokemon Center we can further explain things" Ren said motioning for us to get moving. I smirked at how Cassia stayed by Ren's side and Ace made attempts to flirt with Rose.

"Atta boy son!" Brock cheered I let out a sigh _**'it's gonna be a long day'**_

 **Dawn's POV**

After we ate and cleaned up to make it look like we hadn't been there in the first place we began to walk once more Luxray, Chimchar, Umbreon and Riolu decided they didn't want to go back in their Pokeballs so Chimchar was on top of Kairi's head, Luxray walked proudly beside Kairi with Umbreon on the opposite side of Kairi, and Riolu rode on Luxray's back happily. Mira walked in between Paul and I, holding onto one of his hands along with mine humming happily. Paul looked deep with his usual scowl on his face.

"Paul, are you alright?" I asked quietly Paul looked at me and shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about troublesome" He said quietly I let out a sigh but didn't push forward

"We'll talk later about it alright" He added without looking in my direct causing me to smile softly and nod.

"If we keep up our pace we should reach Hearthome in no time" Kairi said holding up a map her face scrunched up in concentration. Paul walked closer to her to take a look and nodded his head smirking down at her causing her to smile a small smile. I loved watching the rare moments Paul had with the girls it felt as if I was looking at a whole new side of him I hadn't seen before. Paul caught my staring and turned his smirk toward me I quickly lowered my gaze feeling heat rise to my cheeks. I didn't have to look up to know that his smirk widened in amusement. _'Sadistic jerk.'_


	6. Chapter 6 BONUS CHAPTER

**Rin: Ok guys this is like the first time I've done something like this but this is like a bonus chapter if you wish to skip it and move on to chapter six you can it will not affect the story. But anyway, yesterday was my mom's birthday and I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to her, She does so much for me, and has put up with so much of my bullcrap over the years, and I'm honestly just so thankful for her she is partially the reason I was inspired to write she was always a really creative person and everyday she inspires my siblings and I to find our passions. I love my mom so much and wouldn't be the woman I am today without her so happy birthday to my mom!**

 **Disclaimer: we do not Own Pokemon. We only own the Ocs**

 **Age of the kids in this chapter:**

 **Mira: 2**

 **Emmet: 2**

 **Kairi: 5**

 **Ben: 5**

 **Aurora: 5**

 **Rai: 6**

 **Sam: 6**

 **Sarina: 6**

 **Ryuu: 8**

 **Sayuri: 8**

 **Rose: 10**

 **Ren: 10**

 **Ace: 11**

 **Cassia: 10**

"Cookies are done!" Yelled an over enthusiastic Dawn who had black cat ears a black sleeveless top that hugged her curves nicely and a pink mini skirt she had black flats with pink bows on top of the flats a pink ribbon tied neatly in a pretty bow was wrapped around her neck as if to act as a collar. A pink belt held her black tail in place.

"Punch is done!" Misty and May chorused together. Misty had her long orange hair down in waves with a pearl clip in her hair. She had on a pale pink shell bra and a light blue mermaid style skirt. May had on a pink princess dress with a simple gold tiara on her head.

"Games are set up" Iris and Leaf said while walking into the kitchen. Zoey came in with a shy Lucy following close behind. Leaf was wearing a light purple sleeveless dress with espeon ears on top of her brown hair she had a pink espeon tail attached to her with a light purple belt. In the center of her forehead was red gem. Iris stood wearing a short long sleeved white ruffled topped and black skirt lolita dress with black stockings with black heels. Ontop her dark purple hair was a white ruffled headband.

"We got all the decorations and the table is set up, all that's left is to place the food and punch on the tables set up" Zoey said grinning. Zoey had on a light yellow shirt with green pants on with ears and tail the shape of a Leafeon. Lucy had a black kimono styled dress with gold designs scattered on the dress. across her forehead was a gold headband that wrapped around her head.

"It's too bad Ace, Cassia, Rose and Ren couldn't make it how are you holding up Iris, Lucy?" May asked.

"It's definitely hard not having Cassia around but Cilan and I keep busy with the restaurant with his brothers" Iris said. We all turned to Lucy whose cheeks flushed red.

"Ace is very family oriented and calls home a lot so Brock and I do miss him but like Iris said we both keep pretty busy" She said quietly.

"Hey Dawn is Maylene coming too?" Zoey asked. Dawn nodded

"Maylene and Reggie were actually kind enough to watch the kids while we set up

"Haha, they get rid of their two and wind up with nine kids" Zoey laughed causing the girls to join in on the laughter.

"So I take it Kenny has Sam and Sarina?" Misty asked. Zoey nodded smiling

"This is a nice little break away from the kids and the hubbies" May said playfully causing the girls to burst into laughter once more.

"Don't get used to it sure enough they'll be here with Maylene and Reggie" Leaf said laughing The others nodded in agreement.

 **With the boys**

Paul stood with a scowl on his face as he tugged at the collar of his costume. He wore a long black collared cape with red on the inside. Under the cape was a white button up shirt with a dark green vest and dark red pants and black dress shoes. He was irritated beyond comprehension but knew his hyperactive wife wouldn't be too thrilled if he didn't comply to her wishes and _**Arceus**_ , he hated to see his wife upset. Ash stood beside him wearing a blue bandana tied around his head with a black eye patch covering one of his warm brown eyes. He had on a white, puffy, long sleeve shirt with a brown vest and tan pants with a blue scarf tied around his waist to complete the look he had on black boots and a fake sword tied to his hip. Brock stood beside Ash in a white lab coat with a light blue dress shirt underneath and black pants with black shoes. He adjusted the stethoscope around his neck carefully and offered a wave in greeting to the grumpy trainer.

"So Paul, How have you and your family been? It's not everyday we all gather in one place to see each other" Brock stated calmly. Paul let out a sigh

"We're all fine, Troublesome has opened her boutique but with my duties as champion, I'm hardly at home." Paul said in his usual bored tone.

"Man, I know what you mean! I barely get to see Misty and Sayuri" Ash said Paul rolled his eyes his scowl only getting worse when more people entered the kitchen of Brock's hotel room. Drew came in dressed up white pants, white button up shirt and a dark green coat with a gold crown on top of his light green hair.

"Sup losers" Drew said flicking his hair. Paul ignored the comment and rolled his eyes when Ash, as usual lost his cool and began yelling at the arrogant coordinator.

"Now now, let's all calm down" Cilan said walking in dressed up in a fancy tan suit and tan fedora on top of his head. Ash visibly calmed down but still glared at Drew.

"Man, I can't believe the girls kicked us out" Drew said flicking his hair.

"Well it's Ash's fault he kept sampling the food" Scoffed Gary who was dressed in a black dress shirt with matching dress pants that had gold rings sewn onto the sleeves and ends of his pants and shirt. On top of his head was black ears with a single gold ring near the tip of the ears in the middle of his forehead was a gold ring.

"But the food smelled so good…" Ash grumbled everyone rolled their eyes at Ash and sighed.

"Well guess we should head over since Reggie Maylene and Kenny will be bringing the kids" Paul said sighing. The group of males nodded and headed out of Brock's hotel room and made their way to Paul's house.

 **With Reggie Maylene and Kenny and kids**

Reggie stood with devil horns on top of his purple hair. He had on a black dress shirt red suspenders and red pants with a pitchfork in his hand. While Maylene was in a knee length white dress with white wings attached to her back a white flower crown was on top of her pink hair. She was helping Reggie and Kenny get the kids into their costumes before they would haul them over to Dawn and Paul's. Kenny stood in a black cape with with a blue tipped collar. He had on a black suit with a white dress shirt and white gloves on his hands and on top of his head was a gold crown that resembled the crown shaped armor Empoleon had on its head. Mira wore black tights with an orange dress with a jack o lantern face on the dress and a little orange and green hat with her purple hair sticking out in tiny pigtails. Kairi was dressed with her blue hair tied in a high ponytail she had on A purple coined top with gold pepper shaped sequins, a pair of gold edged purple ruffled pants, a lilac colored headband, a dark purple veil, and a purple coin belt hugged her waist. Ryuu had a white astronaut suit on with his helmet held in his arms.

Sayuri had on a white lace dress with orange trimming along the hem cut to be shaped like a goldeen's tail with a fake horn on top of her carrot colored hair. Emmet was wearing a light brown shirt with a white around his neckline with matching brown pants and a brown fluffy tail attached to his pants. On Top of his head were light brown ears that resembled an Eevee's. Aurora was in a matching outfit. She had on a light brown knee length dress with white neckline and white trimming under the dress. She had on brown stockings a fluffy tail was attached to the skirt of her dress and on top of her head were Eevee ears except hers had a light green bow in her ear to decorate the ears. She held Emmet in her arms while Kairi held Mira in hers and the two talked quietly together. Sayuri stayed by Ryuu's side complimenting his costume shyly. Rai scoffed.

"Big deal. He's just a helmet wearing guy" Rai said crossing his arms he had on a dark blue fancy prince costume with a red sash and a fake gold crown on top of his head. Sarina frowned.

"That's not very nice!" Sarina said putting her red gloved hands on her hips. Sarina had on a beige dress with red gloves and shoes. On top of her auburn hair were beige with red tipped ears and red plus signs on her cheeks. To complete the look she had a red plus sign attached to her skirt.

"Yea! Ryuu looks cool! Better than a prince" Sam said crossing his arms. He had on a beige shirt and khaki pants with blue shoes. On his hands were blue fingerless gloves and a blue minus sign attached to his pants on his cheeks were blue minus signs. On top of his head were beige blue tipped ears.

"Alright guys that's enough!" Kairi snapped her onyx eyes glaring at Rai as she stood protectively in front of her big brother.

"Kairi, It's ok don't worry about me" Ryuu said softly and laid his hand on top of Kairi's head. Kairi's cheeks reddened with her onyx eyes sparkling with admiration before a big smile broke out on her face.

"That's my lil sis" Ryuu said smiling and glancing toward a now silent Rai.

"Alright kids let's all head out to the party!" Maylene said motioning for everyone to join hands while walking. Ryuu held onto Maylene's right hand while Maylene carried Mira in her left arm, Kairi held onto Ryuu's hand and Sayuri held onto Kairi's happily chatting away with the younger girl. Reggie had Emmet in his left arm while he held hands with Aurora. Kenny was in the back holding hands with Sam and Sarina with Rai holding onto Sarina's hand.

 **Back to the girls:**

The women had everything set up and now sat around with their husbands talking among themselves. Dawn sat on Paul's lap happily chatting away while Paul rested his chin on her head hugging her gently.

"Hey Dawn, since you two are getting cozy over there can we safely assume that there's gonna be a child number four?" Misty asked giggling Dawn grinned at Misty mischievously

"Only if we can expect child number two from you and Ash since you guys are so lovey dovey over there" Dawn smirked when she saw Misty turn red and could feel Paul chuckling behind her.

"Speaking of kids, Maylene, Reggie and Kenny should be here soon shouldn't they?" Iris spoke up. Not long after she spoke, in came Maylene, Reggie, Kenny and several happy kids.

"Mommy! Mira yelled from Maylene's arms and instantly held her hands out to grab onto her mother. Dawn giggled standing up from Paul's lap and took the two year old from Maylene placing small kisses along her chubby cheeks causing Mira to squeal with glee.

"I hope they weren't a complete handful on you guys" Dawn said smiling. Maylene waved her hand dismissively

"Peace of cake you know how much they adore Uncle Reggie" Maylene snickered Dawn nodded smiling and glanced down at her two eldest children before kneeling down and kissing both their foreheads and whispering to them softly

"Go on, I know you're all dying to see your father" Dawn said handing Mira gently to Kairi and watched as the three ran toward an unsuspecting Paul who was now being squashed by his three children. Everyone in the room burst into a fit of laughter as the poor plum haired man struggled to calm his hyper children. Once he was finally settled he had Mira in one arm and had Kairi and Ryuu on his lap causing Dawn to smile warmly at the sight of how much adoration and love their children had for their father.

"I never thought I'd see the day you know, Paul getting married, having kids, I still see him as that cold heartless trainer sometimes" Maylene said softly gazing at Paul who turned his attention to Reggie who took a seat beside him smiling brightly at his younger brother.

"Who knew it would take me getting separated from Ash and Brock for us to get together" Dawn said quietly causing Maylene to laugh softly and nod.

"Well enough reminiscing, we got a party to start" Maylene said Dawn nodded smiling and spoke up.

"Alright everyone food is at the tables and there are plenty of games set up in the house and some outside" Dawn said and watched as the kids broke off into groups.

"Mira you stay with your brother and sister ok" Dawn called

"You too Emmet" Leaf said casting a glance at Aurora.

"Don't worry momma I'll take extra good care of my baby brother!" She stated happily and picked up Emmet and walked off with Sarina Rai and Sam outside with Kenny following them to supervise.

"No need to worry mom!" Kairi said smiling all eyes were on Dawn.

"Wow that apple sure doesn't fall far from that tree does it" Zoey said laughing. Dawn scoffed

"Wait for it.." She muttered and right after she had said that,

"That is when we worry the most" Ryuu said smirking just like his father.

"Arceus, your kids couldn't be anymore mini yous even if they tried!" May said with wide eyes causing the group of adults to laugh once more. Ryuu, Sayuri, Kairi and Mira stayed inside to play the indoor games before they switched to going outside with Kenny and Sarina, Rai, Sam, Emmett and Aurora walked inside to play the indoor games. The evening was spent with laughter, good food and lots of talking and catching up. Dawn had managed to escape to the kitchen to get a moment of silence before she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey troublesome" Paul whispered in her ear causing Dawn to giggle and turn in his arms her blue eyes shining mischievously.

"Hi" she said quietly smiling up at him wrapping her arms lazily around his neck.

"Trick or treat?" He muttered smirking down at her. Dawn giggled and kissed him softly. But quickly pulled away when he heard footsteps running in.

"Momma!" Kairi ran in with big tears rolling down her flushed cheeks Dawn kneeled down scooping up Kairi into her arms.

"There, there, my love what's wrong?" Dawn cooed softly wiping the tears out of Kairi's onyx eyes.

"Rai took all my candy I won" Kairi sniffed Dawn let out a small sigh and gently handed Kairi over to Paul. Paul took the sniffling girl into his arms who clung to him as if he were her life line. Dawn left the kitchen to search for May and Drew. When she had found them, they were already scolding Rai but he wasn't alone Ryuu stood beside him with Reggie scolding him as well

"What happened" Dawn asked rushing over

"Well, Rai stole from Kairi, Kairi started crying and Ryuu started to fight Rai" Reggie said crossing his arms giving a stern look to the Paul look alike. Dawn sighed and kneeled down in front of Ryuu.

"Ryuu, how many times have I told you fighting isn't the answer, the only time I ever want you to fight is if you are fighting to protect yourself and those you love."

"But he made my baby sister cry!" Ryuu shouted with a pout on his face. Dawn sighed

"I know baby but you should have came and got me or told Aunt May or Uncle Drew, you should have never hit Rai. Now please, Apologize to one another." Dawn said. May stood with her arms crossed.

"And you young man are to return the candy you took from Kairi after you apologize to her, and as punishment Your father and I will be holding onto your candy and once we get home, no TV." May said

"You don't think you're being too hard on him" Dawn whispered. May shook her head

"No, Rai needs to learn that it's not ok to steal, and its most definitely not ok to make a girl cry" May snapped. Dawn just nodded and silently watched Rai walk toward the kitchen with a guilty look on his face.

"You know, I know I can be an Ass but I know better than to make a woman cry" Drew muttered May rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek

"Yes, of course you do Drew," She said and walked off with Dawn to check on Rai and Kairi. They saw Rai and Kairi, Rai was handing the candy back to Kairi with care, and mumbled out a small apology before he left and went to Ryuu.

"Are we still friends.." Rai asked looking down Ryuu crossed his arms glaring at him before sighing.

"I'm still mad you made my sister cry, but yeah, you're still my friend" Ryuu said softly causing Rai to smile. Everything was at peace again and the kids were all sitting around at mini tables and chairs that were set up for them to eat at. Kairi was making sure the food was small enough for Mira not to choke on before feeding her happily. Aurora did the same for Emmett.

"Aurora and Kairi are such good big sisters" Misty said smiling at Leaf and Dawn. Leaf was curled up against Gary smiling and Dawn was beside Paul holding his hand.

"Aurora adores Emmett it's adorable actually how much she loves her little brother. It's to the point she won't let certain people hold him for too long." Gary said laughing

"Kairi has been close to Mira since day one the two really like to work together and help me cook though with Mira as little as she is, Kairi helps her a lot" Dawn said smiling watching the group of kids eating and chatting away with each other.

"They are all honestly a good group of kids. I'm so happy that we all are as close as we are for them to all be friends with each other" Misty said smiling. Everyone nodded in agreement while watching their children with small smiles on their faces. The night carried on and soon it was getting late, Everyone started leaving and soon it was just Dawn, Paul, Maylene Reggie and a sleeping Kairi, Mira and Ryuu that were left. Maylene helped Dawn clean up while Paul and Reggie carried took the kids upstairs to their rooms. Reggie carried Ryuu while Paul held both of his little girls in his arms with care. Once the three were tucked in. Paul and Reggie went to help Dawn and Maylene clean up and soon the house was all clean.

"Thank you guys so much for everything today" Dawn said smiling hugging both Maylene and Reggie.

"No, Dawn thank you for everything with Rose and Ren being on their first journey it has been so hard for us yet you do so much for us, Thank you" Maylene smiled

"And I owe you so many thanks not just cause Rose and Ren but for falling in love with my brother and being there for him" Reggie said smiling causing Paul to roll his eyes.

"Alright we get it now go" Paul said with a scowl on his face causing Dawn to glare at him.

"Goodnight guys and thanks again for tonight" Reggie and Maylene said before walking into the night. Paul shut the door and sighed in relief.

"Finally they're gone!" He said causing Dawn to just roll her eyes and head upstairs with Paul following close behind her. The two stripped down and put on pajamas. In Dawn's case she wore a light pink nightgown while Paul only threw on a pair of sweatpants and laid down. Dawn plopped down beside him and curled up into his side smiling lovingly up at him

"Goodnight Paul, I love you" She muttered with a yawn

"You too, Troublesome" Paul said softly kissing her forehead and hugging her close before sleep took them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rin: Oh my gosh guys! We are so close! Here is chapter seven! I really hope you guys are enjoying this revamp of FMP. I has been rough at times, but I'm enjoying this and actually like what I'm doing with it. I'm working on actually finishing this. I have absolutely no idea how many chapters will be made in total but as far as rewrites go there are seven and the rest are just regular chapters. After this is done I already have plans to work on Battle of the bands revamp.** **So Yuki also won't be joining as often not only cause of college, but she will also be juggling work too. I also won't be able to work as much on the rewrites unless my work schedule changes but I will try my best anyway my lovelies here it is enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The Harmony Sisters do not Own Pokemon. We only own the OCs.**

 **Dawn's POV**

Some time during our walk Mira Decided she wanted to walk with Kairi and Kairi had returned her Pokemon to rest, leaving Paul and I momentarily out of hearing range from the two girls who were in their own conversation.

"Troublesome, I know you were wanting to participate in your contests but.." He paused looking at Kairi and Mira. Kairi had a soft smile on her face as she looked down at Mira who was animatedly waving her hands around as she spoke with a big smile on her face.

"For their sake we need to lay low" He continued pulling my attention back on him. I felt a wave of disappointment but understood and nodded.

"I agree for them we need to be careful and I can always try again the next season" I said smiling he frowned and eyed me.

"Dawn, you don't have to hide your real feelings I know you're disappointed." I still smiled and shook my head.

"I am, I admit it, but those two are more important than a silly contest" I said glancing at Kairi and Mira smiling softly. Paul just nodded and placed his hand on top of my head rubbing it in affection causing me to pout. He smirked at me and walked to catch up to the girls. I followed close behind.

"Well weren't you two cozy" Kairi said teasing us I flushed red and Paul scowled

"Nothing happened we were just talking!" I said waving my hands around wildly causing Kairi to laugh more.

"Hey Kairi they're like you and Rai sometimes!" Mira chirped that's when all went silent

"Who is Rai" Paul snapped looking pretty angry I'm pretty sure if this Rai boy was standing here Paul would have probably beat him up if not that, something worse. Kairi crossed her arms.

"He's one of my old traveling partners" Kairi said meeting Paul's cold gaze with her own

"Paul, that's enough" I said gently resting my hand on his shoulder his cold gaze met my calm one. He visibly calmed down but still looked pretty angry.

"So who is his Rai?" I asked Kairi playfully and watched her cheeks flush red

"MOM!" she yelled and tried to hide her face with her hands out of embarrassment.

"Has this boy done anything to you" Paul spoke up again

"Oh my Arceus! _**no**_ dad, he hasn't he doesn't even like me! He likes my ex best friend" Kairi said trailing off when she spoke about her once best friend.

"Oh honey, It's okay you'll one day meet a guy who will like you for you. You're a beautiful young lady so sooner or later you'll have the boys after you" I said gently holding Kairi's face smiling Kairi lowered her eyes.

"Hn. Not if I can help it," Paul muttered I glared over at him and turned back to look at Kairi who lightly pushed my hand away.

"It doesn't matter I'm not even pretty" Kairi said sadly.

"That's true you aren't pretty" Paul said my mouth dropped and I felt a blind rage building up.

"You are beautiful, enchanting, charming, Gorgeous and anything else to describe it" Paul said smirking Kairi's head shot up with wide teary onyx eyes.

"Remember whose daughter you are" Paul said placing his hand on Kairi's head. Kairi looked up at him with tears cascading down her cheeks but still had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Does that mean you think mom is beautiful too?" she asked smiling I watched Paul silently as he wiped Kairi's tears away gently and smirked.

"Who knows" He said smirking smugly over at me. I glared at him and let out a sigh.

"Well, come on let's get moving" I said walking ahead of the trio.

 **Ryuu's POV**

I had the biggest headache that I've ever had. Uncle Ash was walking with Sayuri asking a whole bunch of questions about the future that Sayuri seemed to handle pretty well by not telling him too much. We didn't have the time to casually talk about the future we came here to stop Team Galactic and that's what we were gonna do. And with Sarina following Ben around like a lost growlithe, Rai was moody. Rose was oblivious to Ace's flirting and was just casually talking to him with Ren protectively hanging around her. Cassia walked beside me letting out a sigh

"Couldn't get his attention?" I asked glancing toward her she frowned and let out an agitated sigh.

"Not with casinova over there hitting on his sister" she said crossing her arms looking down. I snickered Cassia had the biggest crush on Ren and vice versa since the first time they met when Mom had her annual christmas party where all of us gathered at our house for a big christmas dinner and exchanged gifts. Dad, as much as he liked to isolate himself away, even enjoyed the christmas dinner. Though, if you asked if they were together Cassia would turn red with embarrassment and anger and deny it while Ren would just agree with her out of his own embarrassment.

"I'm gonna hang out with Aurora for a bit" She said and walked off I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked down and smiled seeing Sayuri smiling up at me.

"What happened to your dad?" I asked she let go of me and not once losing her smile.

"Uncle Brock kind of saved me" She said laughing I looked at Uncle Brock who was talking to Uncle Ash and Ace. I smirked and looked back at Sayuri.

"So how was it?" I asked teasingly she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It felt like home" I let out a sigh and pulled her in a hug resting my hand gently in her hair.

"I miss them too" I muttered softly I felt her nod in my chest.

"Geez you are nothing like Paul, I've never seen him act affectionate toward anyone or anything" Uncle Ash said. I rolled my eyes when I felt Sayuri shaking from laughing I smirked down playfully down at her.

"And just whose side are you on huh?" She buried her face more into my chest trying to stiffen her giggles.

"You better not hurt my little girl!" Uncle Ash snapped. This had Sayuri laughing even more. I let out a sigh knowing just what she was laughing about Uncle Ash had said the same thing once but Aunt Misty was way more threatening about it than he was. Of course back then, I was still denying my feelings for the shy redhead currently nestled in my arms. It wasn't till Team Galactic attacked us, that I had finally come to terms that I liked this girl. But now was not the time to confess to her or even be with her. She was like the rest of us, we all wanted to help our parents. I looked down at Sayuri and then at Uncle Ash.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I felt Sayuri immediately stop laughing and peaked up at me with rosey cheeks and sparkling brown eyes.

"I'll protect you with everything I have Sayu" I muttered her eyes widened before a small smile spread on her lips.

"I'll protect you as well Ryuu.." She said shyly I nodded running my fingers through her hair smirking down at her.

"You guys are seriously puke worthy" Rai said a scowl evident on his pale face.

"Shut up Rai you're just jealous" Sam snapped with Aurora gripping onto his arm trying to calm the auburn haired male down. Sam usually tried to get along with everyone especially Rai because of his sister's feelings toward the green haired boy, but looking at Sam I could tell he had enough.

"Rose and Ren both have constantly told you right now we can't afford stupid unnecessary fights we are literally all we have right now. And I'd like for all of us to make it back in one freakin piece! Not pieces!" Sam snapped Uncle Brock stepped in

"Alright that's enough. We should be worried about getting to our next destination and finding our friends not fighting" Uncle Brock said. All of us went silent and nodded and began our walk again. Sayuri shyly reached for my hand not meeting my gaze I smirked and squeezed her hand lightly causing her to glance at me surprised. Then had a look as if she were thinking.

"We need to sneak off to feed Celebi" Sayuri whispered I nodded.

"It'd look suspicious if we both walked off" I muttered she nodded.

"We could take turns?" she said hesitantly I nodded.

"Um I'll be back" Sayuri said loud enough for the group to hear. Everyone stopped walking and watched as she headed out into the woods. Rose came over to me and whispered

"What was that about?" she asked

"Celebi" I muttered and she nodded and walked back over to Ren.

Moments later Sayuri returned smiling as she made her way back over to me.

"Alright let's go" She said quietly this time I grabbed her hand and we all began our walk once more.

 **Kairi's POV**

Sometime in our walk Mira's feet started to hurt and so I carried her on my back while I walked in between mom and dad in silence. I noticed dad and mom exchanging glances from time to time but would quickly look away. I smirked watching their exchange silently it was funny what time could do to people. Mom used to tell stories about how her and dad at one point couldn't stand each other and how much they would fight over stupid things like him not knowing who she was or him insulting Uncle Ash and Uncle Brock. Now thinking about it, this was around the time her mother and father were beginning to fall in love or at least that was the case for her mother. As far as I could tell, dad definitely had an attraction to mom. I inwardly sighed and concentrated on the path ahead of us.

"Daddy how much longer" Mira whined from my back. I rolled my eyes _ **'I don't know why you're complaining so much when you have your own personal ride between me and dad'**_

"Well, if we keep going the pace we are going and take short breaks maybe a few hours" Dad said. Mira let out a disappointed sigh

"Mira, we are all tired and all of us want to make it to the next town so don't start" I said sternly Mira was about to open her mouth to respond but all that left her mouth was a scream as the ground beneath her, mom, dad and me fell through and we landed in a heap at the bottom of a hole.

"What the heck is a hole doing here!" I screamed in anger I saw Dad help mom and Mira up while mom was muttering.

"Please don't let it be them not now" She kept saying under her breath till we heard a high pitched evil laugh

"Prepare for trouble!" a woman with long dark pink hair shouted a man with shoulder length blue hair stood at her side smirking

"Make it double"

"Hey wait it's just the twerpette! Where's the other two twerps!" a cat like pokemon shouted

"Obviously not here" Dad said with a scowl Dad said pushing mom, Mira and I behind him. _**'Team Rocket one of the most useless organizations ever'**_ I rolled my eyes and moved to stand beside dad and tossed out Luxray's pokeball

"Luxray, be a sweetie and get rid of these annoying people please" I said with a smirk and watched Luxray crouch down and a low growl left its lips. A glowing white ball of light began forming in his mouth with the soul intent on sending the trio flying as it released his attack. I watched in amusement as Team Rocket was sent flying screaming.

"We're blasting off again!" I returned Luxray after saying a quick thank you and turned to look at dad.

"Hn. annoying" dad muttered and let out torterra above the hole and one by one the continent pokemon lifted us from the hole.

"Do they ever stop following us around" mom grumbled I shook my head a frown on my face. Mom rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, let's keep going I can't wait to get to a pokemon center!" She said excitedly I smirked and shook my head. Mira walked up to me with pleading eyes wanting to be carried

"Did you get hurt when we fell?" I asked she nodded and I let out a sigh and hauled her onto my back.

"Mom you didn't get hurt too did you?" I asked turning my gaze on her and watched dad do the same.

"No need to worry! I'm fine!" she said smiling I rolled my eyes

"That's when we worry the most" Dad and I said in sync. Mom pouted and crossed her arms over her chest

"Ugh! I'm not that bad!" She snapped Dad smirked and looked down at her.

"Yeah, you are that's why I call you troublesome" He said smirking and resting his hand on top of her head. Mira and I snickered as mom's face turned as red as a tomato berry.

 **Paul's POV**

It had been hours of walking with us only taking short breaks but, other than the short breaks we did everything we could to keep going. As annoying as Team Rocket is, it was a setback we didn't need. I wanted to get to a Pokemon Center as soon as possible. I could tell the girls and Troublesome were exhausted but pushed themselves as much as they could. Kairi refused to show she was tired however and put Mira first she hadn't put down the small girl since she had lifted her into her arms. To make matters worse it was well into the afternoon, and the girls were more vocal about how tired they were especially Kairi. The older girl finally had enough with staying strong and was now moody and snapped easily.

"We're almost there" I mumbled loud enough for the three females to hear Kairi just nodded tiredly. Kairi had been carrying Mira for most of the walk and Troublesome rode on my back a good portion of the walk as well. Kairi was the only one who really was toughing everything out.

"Kairi" I called to her she turned to look at me with questioning onyx orbs.

"Climb on" I said crouching down in front of her.

"Wha? Heck no! I'm too old to be carried!" she yelled glaring angrily at me. I glanced up at her noticing she was trying very hard to fight down a blush and keep her cold facade up.

"Kairi, You're tired and have been carrying Mira hop on and don't make me say it again" I said sternly she let out an agitated sigh before slowly climbing onto my back.

"What about you though" She muttered I rolled my eyes I was used to this kind of walking and the girls and troublesome weren't all that heavy. So I was tired but not as tired as the three females.

"I'm fine" I muttered and began walking with Kairi clinging onto me.

 **Mira's POV**

I watched Kairi unwillingly climb onto dad's back and couldn't help but smile. She may have looked unhappy but, I knew better. All Kairi ever wanted was to feel loved by dad, and for him to feel proud of her it was why she trained so hard and rarely came home. And though I missed home, I knew Kairi needed me more than she let on. She always tried to act like the tough "I don't need anyone" big sister. And as a personal goal I wanted to be there for my big sister just as much as she was there for me. I turned my head when I heard a sigh of relief come from mom.

"Paul look!" mom pointed a wide smile across her face. dad seemed to relax visibly and his pace quickened. Once we entered the Pokemon Center, dad set down Kairi and went straight to Nurse Joy with mom following and then Kairi following slowly behind. They gave their Pokemon to Nurse Joy and she then handed dad a key.

"You only got one room?" mom said questioningly to dad. He only nodded and walked off to our room. We all followed sluggishly behind him into the room. mom walked straight to a bed and flopped tiredly with Kairi flopping on the opposite bed. dad slumped into a chair.

"Ugh finally a comfy bed!" mom said happily hugging her pillow. I crawled into the bed with Kairi and saw her smirking down at me contently. I peaked over here to see mom gazing at us with a loving but tired look. I've learned in our time here mom often enjoyed watching how close Kairi and I were. It reminded me of when mom would talk to us how she wished she had siblings but didn't regret a single day how she grew up.

"Mira, Kairi, Why don't you both use the bath first?" mom asked sitting up from her spot on her bed. I glanced up at Kairi silently asking who should go first.

"Go on you have shorter hair and take less time than I do" she muttered. I nodded and crawled out of bed going to my bag and pulling out pjs.

"I'm gonna bring the food in here" dad said getting up and leaving the room

"Wait Paul! I'll help!" mom said jumping out of bed and running after dad. Kairi sighed a small smile on her face.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go take your bath so that way I can go next" Kairi said the small smile still present on her face. I nodded and headed into the bathroom and started up the bath before stripping down and letting my hair down. I climbed in and began cleaning my hair and body. Once done, I got out and wrapped the towel around my small body and dried myself off before putting on underpants and my pjs which were white with purple and teal polka dots on them. Kairi then knocked on the door.

"You ready for me to brush your hair?" she called from behind the door I grabbed my brush and opened the door and walked past her to sit on the bed she looked confused at first before a soft smile formed and she crawled to sit behind me and began slowly brushing the tangles and knots out of my blue hair. While brushing my hair she began humming softly. She stopped when mom and dad walked in carrying plates of food. She stood up and handed me my brush

"I'm gonna shower too real quick" She said and took her bag into the bathroom. Mom handed me a plate smiling and sat beside me. Dad sat at the desk and set down the other plate he had for Kairi on it but none of us ate. Once Kairi came out in dark blue pajamas with the pajama bottoms having little Piplups on them. She silently sat on the other side of me once dad handed her a plate and we ate in silence.

 **Sayuri's POV**

We had walked for hours and due to all the breaks cause of dad and Uncle Brock, it would be at most, another day before we make it to our destination. I let out a sigh as we set up camp Ren and Uncle Brock took it upon themselves to take turns keeping watch while the rest of us would rest. Ryuu stood up from helping me set up the last tent and smirked.

"There, that should do it" He said with satisfaction in his voice. I smiled my cheeks heating up

"Thank you...Ryuu" I mumbled shyly his smirk seemed to widen as he got closer and placed his hand on top of my head affectionately.

"Anything for you Sayu" I felt my cheeks heat up further and looked down quickly causing him to snicker at me and walk away. I peaked up to find he had walked over to Ren and began talking to him about something.

"So, You and Ryuu?" Cassia said smiling I blushed and nodded.

"I knew it would happen sooner than later" She said smugly.

"How?" I muttered shyly

"It was obvious to like everyone but the two of you! You both have been crushing on each other since you guys were like six!" Cassia said grinning

"How did you know that!?" I shrieked she laughed

"Sayu, really it was obvious we grew up like sisters. Of course I'd pick up on my little sister's first crush" Cassia said smiling I pouted. With Cassia's mom being a close friend of dad, he introduced her to my own mother and the two hit it off and constantly arranged playdates for Cassia and I. It was the same with Aurora and I because of her father we often saw each other too. Suddenly an arm slung around me and Cassia.

"So what are you ladies talking about?" Ben asked smirking

"Really Ben, you want that desperately to get away from Sarina that you want to join girl talk?" Cassia asked smirking. Ben rolled his blue eyes.

"Yeah, especially how that Rai guy keeps giving me death glares" he said crossing his arms.

"Well you are the son of the Kalos Queen and Champion" I said giggling he rolled his eyes not at all amused.

"Whatever, just help a guy out" he muttered. Cassia and I laughed and decided to let him hang around us. We filled him in on Ryuu and then even began talking about Kairi.

"Huh, Kairi sounds kinda interesting you'll have to introduce me to her Sayu" Ben said smiling Cassia gave me a look and I inwardly sighed _**'oh no here we go again'**_

"Kairi is awesome, you guys would totally get along!" Cassia said _ **'how in Arceus's name would you know you've never met her'**_ I smiled and nodded while secretly giving looks to Cassia.

"Hey guys whats up! and hi Ben" Sarina said batting her eyelashes towards Ben. I let out a sigh

"Sarina, we are actually talking about something private could you maybe come back later?" I asked politely. Sarina pouted but made no indication that she was leaving.

"Sarina. Leave" Cassia snapped. I rolled my eyes despite how Cassia's father was, she definitely didn't act formal especially when it came to Sarina. She really had a strong dislike toward the girl. Sarina huffed and stood up waving to Ben and then left to hang out with a fuming Rai.

"Look at her, she hops from one boy to the next!" Cassia scowled angrily.

"She kinda reminds me of a female version of Ace…" Ben muttered causing us to burst into a fit of giggles. We glanced over to see Ace flirting with Rose who ignored his obvious flirting causing us to laugh more.

"Whatcha laughing bout Sayu?" Ryuu asked sitting beside me smirking

"Ace" I said trying to contain my giggles. Ryuu glanced over at Ace and then chuckled. Ryuu then turned his attention to Ben.

"You're Ben right?" Ryuu asked I had officially introduced them but they hadn't spoken since.

"Yep. and you're Ryuu" Ben said smirking. Ryuu nodded

"Good to meet you, Any friend of Sayu is on good terms with me" Ryuu said wrapping his arm around me.

"I should say the same, I actually should be thanking you for taking such good care of Sayu" Ben said grinning I peaked up at Ryuu and saw a light dusting of pink on his cheeks and smiled leaning into him.

"If anything she's looking after me" Ryuu said snickering hugging me close. It was the truth Ryuu had a pretty bad temper and wasn't really great at making friends. And because of his cold indifferent nature to most people, it often made it even more hard for the stoic trainer to make friends. But I began to notice that people that I was ok with he treated a bit nicer.

"Huh. is that so?" Ben said smirking Ryuu only nodded. Cassia who had remained quiet listened to the conversation with a big smile on her face.

"Well Ben, let's go see if Uncle Brock needs any help." Cassia said dragging Ben away leaving me and Ryuu alone.


	8. Chapter 8 BONUS CHAPTER

**Rin: Ok soo I know this is a bit early to write this but after tomorrow, I will be busy with work and whatever days I have off I'll more than likely be busy getting things ready for thanksgiving. My family kinda does a whole lot of planning and cleaning before the actual day. Typical routine that we've been doing for as long as we can remember but as we got older and learned to actually cook my sister and I, have to provide a dish of some sort to the dinner. My little brother would too but we typically made it easy for him. My brother is Autistic and can do a lot by himself baking and cooking is not one of them. So for thanksgiving or any holiday it's more of a time for the three of us to bond. ANYWHO, I hope you all have a safe and fun Thanksgiving! Those traveling to see family have a safe trip there and back! Happy Early Thanksgiving guys! I hope you all enjoy the Bonus chapter number two.**

 **Disclaimer: The Harmony Sisters Do not Own Pokemon. We only own the OCs**

 **Ryuu: 9**

 **Kairi: 6**

 **Mira: 3**

 **Rose:11**

 **Ren:11**

A woman with long blue hair and bright blue eyes wearing a white, off the shoulder sweater, dark navy blue jeans and beige colored boots stood behind a small child with short purple hair a dark navy blue dress with white fringe at the hem of the dress and dark brown boots that came up to just below her knees. In her purple hair was a white headband that had a large dark blue flower to decorate the headband. The blue haired woman had a small smile on her face as she guided the small child with her hands. The woman momentarily turned her gaze to another little girl a bit older than the one she was helping, that had Long blue hair and dark onyx eyes. The girl had on a light petal pink long sleeved shirt on with black leggings and beige colored boots. The girl's sleeves were rolled up and she had a look of concentration as a boy much older than the two girls helped show the small blunette how to do their task. The boy had short neat purple hair and dark blue almost black eyes that held patience and warm in them as he spoke to the small girl. The boy had on a white dress shirt with a blue cashmere sweater, jeans, and black shoes. His sleeves were also rolled up as not to get dirty while he demonstrated to the small blunette and explained things and then would allow her to take over only stepping in to guide her if she wasn't quite doing something right. A man with shoulder length purple hair in a low ponytail walked in. The man had on a white dress shirt and teal colored sweater with dark green cargo pants, and black shoes.

"Daddy!" the little blunette yelled happily and set down the kitchen tools she was using and rushed over to the stern looking man. The young woman walked over to the man and placed a small kiss on his tan cheek

"Welcome home Paul, I wasn't expecting you home so soon" The woman said softly. The man picked up the blue haired child and glanced to the woman smirking

"Cynthia tried to hurry things up, she didn't want to keep me from the family" Paul said and glanced down when he felt something crash into his legs and smirked when he saw the tiny purple haired girl clinging to his legs happily giggling

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" squealed the little girl. Paul's smirk widened and he placed his free hand on top of the child's head in affection

"Hello Mira" He said in his deep voice that held warmth toward the giggling child.

"Welcome home dad!" The young lavender haired boy said happily. Paul reached out and pat the boy on his head affectionately.

"Thank you Ryuu, have you all been helping your mother?" Paul asked

"Yes, they have with little things. I have Ryuu helping Kairi but food should be ready before Maylene and Reggie bring the kids over." The woman spoke softly. Paul set down the blue haired girl down and went over to grab an apron before walking to the sink to wash his hands.

"Oh Paul, you really don't have to...the kids and I are doing ok"

"Troublesome woman go sit down and relax you've been cooking since I left this morning" Paul said. The woman pouted but gratitude danced in her blue eyes.

"Thank you Paul," The woman said wrapping her arms around him. He smirked and ushered her out of the kitchen.

"Yay! We get to cook with daddy!" the little blue haired girl squealed. Paul smirked

"Ryuu, you and Kairi can finish up the potatoes it looks like you almost got it done just be sure to add a little salt, butter and a scoop of sour cream and the milk did your mother get down the measuring cups for you?"

"Yeah, mom got everything out for us before she and Mira started making the rolls. The mac and cheese, and the Turkey are in the oven." Ryuu said Paul nodded and noticed only half of the rolls were on a pan and Mira already was making her way to wash her hands using her step stool to reach the sink. Ryuu and Kairi followed suit and then went back to work. Paul and Mira then began finishing the rolls to put in the oven.

"How are you doing over there Ryuu?" Paul asked

"Kairi and I are done" Paul nodded and walked over to the oven to check on the Turkey and mac and cheese.

"Well these are done as well, only thing to wait on is the rolls." Paul muttered to himself then looked at Ryuu and Kairi.

"Is the table set?" Paul asked and Ryuu shrugged in response. Paul nodded and left the kitchen and walked into their simple dining room to see his wife was not resting like he had told her but was setting the table however, she wasn't alone a woman with short pink hair and vibrant pink eyes stood beside the blunette in a mint green long sleeve shirt with jeans and tan boots. The woman's gaze turned to meet Paul's and froze.

"Welp, looks like the Skitty's out of the bag Dawn," The pinkette said smiling sheepishly. The blunette known as Dawn whipped around and saw Paul standing at the entrance a frown on his tan face

"Troublesome woman" he said with a sigh

"Oh lighten up Paul you kick her out of the kitchen and tell the poor woman to rest for what to rush around trying to get everything done before we got here?" An older lavender haired man with his hair tied in a slightly longer ponytail said crossing his arms over his chest. The man had on a white dress shirt and maroon cashmere sweater with grey pants with black shoes.

"When did you two even get here Reggie" Paul asked rolling his onyx eyes

"Not long ago actually, Maylene saw Dawn setting the table and decided to help. Rose and Ren just went into the kitchen just now as well." Reggie said smiling. Dawn walked over to Paul smiling sheepishly.

"Reggie and Maylene brought something to the dinner" Dawn said causing Paul to frown

"That wasn't necessary you two we invited you all for dinner not the other way around"

"Oh but Paul, Reggie insisted on this dish in particular to bring and we couldn't let you do all the cooking!" Maylene said smiling while hugging Reggie's arm.

"Hn. whatever I'm gonna start bringing the food in." Paul stated and walked off

"Paul wait up let me help!" Dawn yelled running after him to catch up to the tall man.

"Do you all want any more help?" Maylene called from the dining room

"No, we got it thank you just make yourselves comfortable!" Dawn called back. Dawn, Paul, Kairi, Ryuu, Rose and Ren walked in each carrying something with little Mira following behind a scowl on her little mouth from not being able to help

"Awe what's the matter princess?" Reggie asked picking up the scowling lavender haired girl placing her on his lap.

"She's upset cause everything is too heavy for her to carry" Rose said Her long light pink hair was down with a red head band holding it back she had a dark blue skirt with matching leggings underneath and a white sweater. Ren stood beside her with his dark purple hair neatly kept, and wore a light blue dress shirt and jeans with white shoes. Ryuu stepped up to Mira a soft smile on his face

"Tell you what Mira you have the most important job for the whole dinner! You think you can handle it?" Ryuu asked the small girl causing the girl's bright blue eyes to widen and glimmer with glee.

"Yes I can!" She yelled and hopped off Reggie's lap and instantly grabbed Ryuu's hand happily as the older boy led the smiling child into the kitchen

"What's the most important job? Maylene asked Rose and Ren exchanged smiles before answering everyone's curious gaze.

"The gravy boat" They said in unison. Sure enough, little Mira walked in carefully holding the Gravy boat with Ryuu close behind her a wide smile on her face while Ryuu had a soft proud smile on his face. Kairi watched with happiness for her baby sister. Dawn leaned against Paul a wide smile on her face as she watched their children support one another.

"Look mommy! Look!" Mira yelled smiling as she walked closer to the table in slow steps. Dawn's smile only widened

"I see baby, you're doing so good" She said

"They sure grow up too fast don't they" Maylene said teasingly Dawn only nodded watching Ryuu help Mira put the gravy boat on the table and pat her head as she wrapped her tiny arms around him in a warm hug

"Ryuu really is a good big brother Dawn you and Paul should be proud" Reggie said resting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Thank you, you both should be proud of your kids too" Dawn said smiling causing Reggie and Maylene to smile.

"I'm gonna check on the rolls and then we'll be eating soon" Paul said and disappeared into the kitchen. Moments later Paul came out with the rolls placed neatly on one of Dawn's plates she had gotten in a set of dishes she only used for this dinner and placed it on the table to join the rest of the food that was neatly arranged on the large table. The small family sat around the table and Paul said a quick prayer. After the Prayer everyone started digging in. Dawn made a small plate for Mira who sat in her high chair with a scowl on her face.

"I wanna sit with Ryuu and Kairi!" She shouted Dawn let out a sigh

"But Mira you won't be able to reach the table to eat your yummy food sweetheart" Dawn said gently Mira slammed her tiny hands on the table part of the highchair.

"No! I want Ryuu and Kairi!" She yelled stubbornly. Rose lightly lightly tapped on Dawn's shoulder gaining her attention.

"May I make a suggestion Aunty Dawn?" Rose asked and motioned for Dawn to lean close to whisper in the young woman's ear. When she finished Dawn stood up straight a smile on her face as she nodded her head. Rose grinned and ran to tell her plan to the other three children. Soon the group of four walked toward Mira with their plates in their hands and Dawn Helped Mira out of the highchair while holding the small girl's plate. Mira looked at the four questioningly

"Since you can't reach the table how about we all sit together on the floor with our plates on our laps" Rose asked softly. Mira smiled widely and nodded eagerly. Rose grinned and the five of them sat together on the floor Mira sitting happily in between Ryuu and Kairi with her plate on her lap. Ryuu helping her eat without making a mess by feeding her small portions while Kairi would wipe Mira's mouth. Rose and Ren spoke quietly to the older two quietly while the adults sat around the table talking among themselves.

"So Dawn, how's the new line of clothes coming?" Maylene asked after taking a sip of her wine that Paul had brought out for the four adults.

"It's going great actually I already have sketches for next season's line" Dawn said giggling causing Maylene to sweat drop. Dawn had just recently released a line of clothing and now had sketches for a new one when she still had time for the next season.

"Well, fashion was always a passion of yours" She mumbled smiling sheepishly Dawn laughed at the reaction and nodded

"My mom acted the same when I told her but she's definitely proud that I'm doing well" She said

"Oh believe me, I am too I just wonder how much rest you actually get with you still doing contests and running your boutique." Maylene said a firm frown set on her face

"Well...With Paul hardly at home...When I'm not doing contests and I'm not at the boutique I'm giving my full time to the kids" Dawn said sipping her wine

"And when she's with the kids that's usually when she brings them to watch one of my challengers" Paul muttered.

"Well how are things with the kids?" Reggie chimed in

"Ryuu is ready to go on his journey in a year he can't wait, especially from all the stories he hears from us and his cousins." Dawn said

"And Kairi and Mira have taken an interest in clothing as well. However, Mira seems to be especially clingy to me as of recent" Paul said with his arms crossed.

"Well we did warn you she was definitely gonna be a daddy's girl" Reggie said smiling

"Oh don't even act like you don't like it Paul you adore her attention you love all of your children and though you don't make it obvious I know for a fact you love them" Dawn said crossing her arms eyeing her husband.

"Pft you're telling me did you not see the look he gave to May and Drew's kid when he took Kairi's candy?" Reggie said snickering.

"Anyway what was it you even brought Reggie?" Paul said changing the subject quickly Dawn grinned.

"You'll just have to wait and see" She said Paul rolled his eyes but smirked at the happiness in Dawn's eyes. Then glanced toward their kids who sat listening to something Rose and Ren were talking about excitedly Kairi had her eyes wide in wonder and Ryuu had a look of concentration looking as if he was processing whatever was being said.

"You know, in truth Paul will take it hard when Kairi is old enough to go on her journey" Dawn said breaking Paul out of his gaze toward the kids.

"As if Ryuu won't be hard on you" Paul said smirking

"No. don't even bring that up I might start crying again" Dawn said pouting.

"It's gonna be hard with all of them you guys are so close to your kids especially you Dawn you spend the most time with them but they absolutely adore and idolize Paul because they barely see him. Letting your child go on their own without you being there to make sure they are ok and eating properly is probably one of the hardest things we as a parent can do. But we shouldn't keep them from experiencing the world and what all is out there to offer" Reggie said holding Maylene's hand smiling as he gazed at Dawn and Paul.

"I think it's time to bring out that dish now Dawn" Maylene said smiling Dawn nodded and stood taking everyone's plates.

"Need help troublesome?" Paul called out to her

"Actually...could you get the kid's plates please?" Dawn asked smiling gratefully and disappeared into the kitchen. Paul went toward the children and took their plates and met up with his wife in the kitchen. Dawn was placing the dishes in the sink to be washed later and turned when she heard Paul walk in. She smiled and took the dishes from him gratefully and added it to the already small pile of dishes in the sink. She expected for Paul to move but was surprised when he had trapped her against the sink his forehead resting against hers in a rare moment of gentleness

"Dinner was great Dawn" He muttered and laid a small kiss on her forehead causing the blunette to flush fifty shades of red and be rendered speechless. Paul smirked mischievously down at the blushing blunette before capturing her lips in his. His hold on her was gentle as if she were the most fragile being in existence yet grip was possessive as if he didn't want to let her go. When the two broke away Dawn let out a shaky breath giddy from the kiss.

"Wha...Paul not that I'm complaining but what has gotten into you all of a sudden?" Dawn asked and Paul remained silent and walked off smirking. Dawn let out a small sigh before a small smile came across her lips. She went over to the fridge and pulled out the dish that Maylene and Reggie had brought and walked into the dining room. Paul was already setting down plates at the table and working on getting plates for the children.

Once everyone had a plate Dawn uncovered the dish and grinned at Paul's face.

"You made cheese cake…" Paul said quietly Dawn had learned in her time dating the grumpy trainer that the man didn't care for sweets but didn't seem to mind cheesecake, Especially Reggie's homemade cheesecake. Dawn noticed the discreet way Paul's onyx eyes held a bit of happiness in them as she served the cheesecake to him.

"Man I've never seen a person so happy about cheesecake till now" Maylene whispered to Dawn as she was also being served by the blunette. Dawn laughed softly a content smile formed on her face along with warmth filled her eyes as she spoke lovingly of the plum haired man.

"There's a lot of things to not mess with when it comes to Paul, but you really don't wanna mess with that man when it comes to his cheesecake" Dawn whispered back with amusement now dancing in her eyes as she moved on to serve the others before sitting down and enjoying her own slice of cheesecake.

The dinner came to an end and Maylene was helping Dawn clean up while Paul was putting carrying Kari, Ryuu and Mira to their rooms with the help of Reggie and Rose. Rose carried a sleeping Mira, Paul had Kairi and Reggie carried Ryuu to their designated rooms and quietly headed back to the living room. Reggie and Paul worked on cleaning up the dining room while Rose and Ren sat in the living room waiting on their parents since they were told that there wasn't anything that they really needed them to do and could relax. Soon the four adults had everything cleaned up and Reggie and Maylene were ready to leave with their kids.

"Thanks again for dinner you two it was great" Reggie said hugging Dawn and patting Paul's shoulder. Maylene gave Dawn a quick hug and thanked her as well and the family of four walked out of the house. Once the door was shut Paul let out a sigh of relief and turned to face his equally exhausted wife. Dawn let out a loud shriek when Paul easily picked her up bridal style into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

"Paul, I could have made it to the bedroom" Dawn said her face was red with embarrassment and a pout was present on her pink lips. Paul ignored her and gently dropped her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Let me spoil you too troublesome woman" he muttered resting his forehead against hers contently. Dawn smiled her eyes fluttering closed in relaxation as she felt warmth flow through her from the rare moment of affection Paul was giving her. Dawn knew for a fact Paul loved her and their family he was just a man of few words and his actions were awkward. Which only made the small family treasure any form of affection the man would offer them. Dawn pouted when Paul pulled away and went to get ready for bed. She let out a sigh and went to follow suit.

"Hey Paul," Dawn called Paul appeared into the room shirtless and in black pajama pants

"What is it troublesome" Paul asked gazing at Dawn who had on a light pink nightgown

"I'm gonna go check on the kids" Dawn said kissing his cheek and leaving the room. She first went to Ryuu's room and noticed that he wasn't in the clothes he was wearing at dinner and concluded he must have gotten up to change then go back to sleep. Dawn smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her son's face and kissed his forehead. Ryuu stirred a little but turned over and went to sleep causing a warm smile to spread on Dawn's lips. Dawn then left quietly and went to Kairi's room. Kairi still had on her clothes but had her shoes taken off. Dawn went and got her pjs and as carefully as she could changed the girl out of her clothes into her pjs and laid her back down. Kairi curled up to one of her stuffed pokemon and hugged it close to her as soft snored escaped her lips. Dawn Kissed her head gently and then left without a sound and walked into Mira's room Mira had her shoes off but the dress was still on her. Dawn did the same to her as she had done to Kairi only this time Mira did wake up with a grumpy look on her face before she realized it was just her mother and relaxed into the woman's arms. Dawn had put on a light blue nightgown on Mira and laid her back in her crib after kissing her forehead. Now that Dawn was satisfied that her children were attended to, she went back to her room where Paul was in bed his back resting against the headboard reading a book. He paused in his reading long enough to turn his attention to Dawn when she crawled into bed.

"Was everything alright?" He asked closing his book and setting it on the night stand beside their bed. Dawn nodded and curled up close to Paul after he wrapped his arms around her holding her gently to his chest.

"Yeah, though Mira woke up when I was changing her out of her clothes" Dawn said in a tired voice. Paul smirked down at Dawn and leaned down gently kissing her.

"Goodnight troublesome" He muttered softly running his fingers through her long blue hair.

"Goodnight Paul, I love you" Dawn said sleepily. Paul only pulled Dawn even closer if it were possible and smirked softly.

"I love you too troublesome woman" He said and watched as she fell asleep only for him to fall asleep shortly after her.

 **Rin: Okay, so Bonus chapter is done, and the next chapter should be a regular story chapter I'm hoping to be able to work on it and post it tomorrow if not it'll probably be my next day off either way it will not be a super long wait for these updates. I really hope you guys are liking this, I would really appreciate some feedback other then just follows and likes. I NEED to hear from you all! I can't grow as an author without feedback of my audience! Sorry it's like two in the morning and I'm delusional from lack of sleep. But no, seriously the feedback would be a tremendous help. I'm always open to suggestions and ideas too and My grammar is NOT the best and even with a spell and grammar checker I know it doesn't catch everything so PLEASE let me know for grammar mistakes in the story. If it's in the ANs don't worry bout it. I'm more concerned about the story than the author notes.** **Anyway I love you all and thank you all for just reading my work whether it is liked or not I appreciate that I am given the chance to let others read what brings me joy and passion in my dull life.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rin: Okay! So like huge and I mean huge shout out to dumbrunette1234 and Nutellagirl for reviewing. I swear I was not gonna wait this long to update but work kept me busy, my laptop literally died. I dropped and cracked my phone so all I had was my tablet, and I hate using it to type on. Also along with all of that I had some serious writer's block like it was super bad I had no idea what to do, and quite honestly, this was supposed to be typed up and posted for christmas but yeah… that didn't work out . sorry guys. On another note, I had a seizure a while ago. I barely remember any of it if I'm honest but I evidently scared the daylights out of my mom, Yuki, and my younger brother (dad was at work). Anywho I had an E.E.G. appointment and learned that the seizure was a result to my old antidepressants that failed to be refilled ontime, so I had technically stopped taking my antidepressants. Also found out the antidepressants I was taking has a side effect to cause seizures but it's a rare case and I just SO happen to be that rare case. On a brighter note I switched antidepressants and have been doing very well with them but I am however still very busy with work and will definitely try to make it up to you all for being M.I.A by typing up hopefully two chapters (if all goes to plan ..) Anyway enjoy the chapter lovelies I love you all!**

 **Disclaimer: The Harmony Sisters do NOT own Pokemon. We only own our ocs**

 **Dawn's POV**

After a good night's rest we ate breakfast, turned in our key, and headed out. On our way out we heard a girlish scream. Kairi, Mira and I whipped around and saw a girl with beautiful long platinum blond hair run toward us. I glanced at her with an eyebrow raised. The girl had a sparkly gold tube top, black skinny jeans, flashy gold dangle earrings and black high heeled shoes. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she had makeup that looked to be done by a professional. Overall she was a pretty girl almost as if she were a model or some sort of celebrity.

"Oh my gosh it's Paul Shinji!" she gushed clinging onto Paul while batting her long fake lashes. I glared at her, my face twisting in a scowl,while Paul looked rather disturbed.

"And just who are you?" I snapped. The blonde ignored my question completely and was still clinging to Paul smiling flirtingly up at him.

"The name's Cecilia, and I'm your future girlfriend!" she said happily smiling at him completely ignoring my existence. Paul finally got the clingy blond off of him before he glared at her.

"Not interested." He stated boredly causing the girl to swoon.

"Oh Paul, you're so cool!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Kairi and Mira the two stood off to the side looking just as annoyed as I felt. Mira had a frown on her face with her arms crossed while Kairi had a glare that could make Paul's glares seem like smiles compared to the glare that she had directed toward the obnoxious blond.

"Look, I don't have time to deal with you" he snapped causing the girl to pout.

"You could, if you ditched the band of losers here" she said running a manicured finger down his chest trying to be seductive.

"Look you over sized Mr. Mime, he said hit the road!" Kairi snapped Paul and I looked at her with wide eyes. Cecilia attempted to glare at Kairi but it didn't seem to phase her at all as she glanced up at her with an emotionless face.

"Can it, you runt you're just jealous" she snapped flipping her ponytail. Kairi's lips formed a smirk as she looked Cecelia up and down mockingly.

"Of you? Please, at least I don't need to cake my face with makeup and wear revealing clothing to make myself feel better about myself." she said with a scoff. Cecelia raised her manicured hand ready to strike Kairi who stood her ground giving Cecilia a calm expressionless face. Like a rampaging Rydon protecting its young, I stood in front of Kairi grabbing at Cecilia's wrist before her hand could make contact.

"Touch her. I dare you" I snarled. Cecilia's blue eyes widened before she huffed and snatched her hand back.

"I hope you come see me wipe the competition at the Hearthome contest Paul!" She said with a wink and walked off completely ignoring my threat.

"I hope we never meet again" I muttered angrily.

"For once Troublesome, I agree with you" Paul muttered and we continued our walk to Hearthome.

"Kairi, next time something like that happens please stay out of it I can handle a psycho fangirl" Paul spoke up turning his dark eyes toward Kairi.

"Whatever." she muttered trying to walk ahead.

"Don't whatever me young lady. You could have got hurt you don't know what that girl was capable of" he said sternly

"Oh please dad, she was a total wimp I could totally handle her! I'm yours and mom's kid after all," she said smiling Paul just let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Kairi the point is, it wasn't your place to step in." Paul said softly, gazing down at Kairi with a look that just seemed to ask if she finally understood now.

"Okay, I get it I won't do anything next time." she said sighing Paul gave her a warning look.

"I said Okay!" she snapped and kept walking. Paul just shook his head and followed behind with Mira holding his hand. We walked for awhile Mira wound up piggy backing on Paul's back after complaining she was tired and fell asleep. We had gotten pretty far and I'm sure we would have gone even farther if it weren't for the fact we all tumbled down into another hole and laughter was heard from above us.

 **Kairi's POV**

"Ugh not _**again**_ " I groaned out and then laughter was heard.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_ a female voice said.  
"And make it double!" a male voice said.

"Here's our mission, so you better listen!" the male said

 _"To protect the world from devastation!"_ the female said

"To blight all people in every nation!" the male continued

 _"...To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_ the female said sounding slightly irritated and almost challenged the male to continue.

"...To extend our wrath to the stars above!" the male said sounding just as irritated and challenging.

 _"Jennifer!"_ the owner of the female voice shouted proudly

" and Daniel of course!" the owner of the male voice said with an air of arrogance to his tone

 _"...Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"_ Jennifer continued her irritated tone still in place

"...Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" Daniel said back sounding angry now

"Arf! Arf! That's right!" said a cheerful energetic voice.

"Ugh! How did I get stuck with you as a partner! You ruin the motto every time!" Jennifer yelled

"No! You ruin the motto every time! My parents have it right, your parents are the screw ups!" Daniel yelled back.

"Masters! Please don't fight Arf Arf!" the energetic voice said with a whine

"Oh dear Arceus...how did you idiots get here!" I shouted and glared at the three figures above us. One was a girl with long periwinkle hair held up in a high ponytail and bright emerald green eyes. She had a black t-shirt under her white team rocket uniform and a white skirt with black boots. The other was a boy with long golden hair held back in a low ponytail and brown eyes. He held an air of arrogance in his stance and smirked down at us. He wore the same black shirt under a white team rocket uniform with matching white pants and black boots. The third figure was a tiny dog like Pokemon with fluffy orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail was cream-colored, as well as the tuft of fur on top of its head. It's coat was longer on its chest and tail. It's tail was happily wagging away as it sat obediently. Its eyes were gray with a black nose, and large, round ears. Its fore paws had two visible claws, while its hind paws had three toes each.

"Good to see you brat" Daniel sneered.

"We were following you and your pwecious wittle sister and got sent here too" Jennifer said mockingly while crossing her arms rolling her emerald eyes in annoyance.

"And we want in on saving our home so we will call a truce, but only this once" Daniel said smirking.

"And Why would I help you after all the times you were after Luxray! Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it Jennifer" I ended with a sneer.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that only I can talk to her like that!" Daniel snapped Jennifer glared at him.

"Can it, you twit or you'll join them in the hole!" She snapped angrily

"Masters...please don't fight" a Growlithe said with a whine.

"You know, you guys are really pathetic if you think you could even bring team rocket's name back we all know they have mostly died down after your parents Jennifer." I said crossing my arms

"Do you want out of that hole or not!" Jennifer snapped I glanced to mom and dad who looked confused and saw that Dad was clutching Mira so she wouldn't have gotten hurt from the fall and judging by the angry look on her face she was not happy about being woken up.

"Fine! But one sketchy move and I'll sick Luxray on you!" I snapped and grabbed hold of the end of the rope that Jennifer tossed down and began climbing Daniel helped me up and then I tossed the rope back down and helped Daniel and Jennifer get everyone out of the hole.

"So who are they?" mom asked I sighed and motioned to Jennifer

"This is Jennifer, Jessie and James's daughter and he…" I said and motioned to Daniel

"This is Daniel, Cassidy and Butch's son" I said with an eye roll mom looked like a mix of wanting to laugh and being in shock

"After saying they were just partners" She said with a laugh

"What's funny is that their children are working together and their parents can't stand each other." I said with a snicker

"Can we shut up about our family problems and get moving" Jennifer said crossing her arms.

"First of all you two need to change clothes we can't draw any attention to you two" I snapped Jennifer's eyes seem to light up with excitement at the thought of dressing in different clothes

And Daniel seemed to match that enthusiasm.

"Go in the woods and change we won't leave without you as tempting as it is to do it" I said scowling. The two nodded and walked off in different directions. We waited for what seemed like forever and Daniel was the first to come out. He had on a black leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath and jeans with black boots. On Top of his head was brown tinted fedora he smirked over at me and winked, causing me to shiver with disgust. He was much older than me and thought he was a lady magnet.

"Back off Daniel unless you wanna wind up in jail" I said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, back off of my daughter" dad growled out standing protectively between us anger was evident in his dark onyx eyes. Daniel just shrugged dad off and moved to wait for Jennifer. Jennifer soon came out wearing a light sky blue shirt and black leather skirt with black leather boots, in her ponytail was a black bow. She did a small twirl and smiled at Daniel.

"I know, I know, I'm absolutely breathtaking aren't I?" she said smiling a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright well let's get out of here we've already wasted too much time waiting on you two." I snapped dad seemed just as irritated as I was and nodded in agreement and gave a warning glare to the two young adults.

"If any harm and I mean any harm comes to my family consider yourselves answering to me" he growled out in a threatening tone making the two nod their heads quickly.

"Yay! Yay! More people! Arf Arf!" Daniel and Jennifer's Growlithe said wagging its tail happily.

"Ugh we are such a joke…" Jennifer said face palming as she glared down at the happy puppy like Pokemon.

"Yes you are, now let's move" I snapped and we began our walk once more. We kept walking till Jennifer began to complain she was hungry.

"Well, it is lunch time…" Mom said and glanced at dad for his opinion.

"Let's go ahead and set up to eat lunch and then we can head out" Dad said. And we began our usual routine to get lunch set up. Once it was all done we sat around and ate Ramen.

"Ugh are you kidding me! This is peasant food!" Jennifer snapped glaring at her Ramen.

"Well it's either that or starve." mom snapped having had enough with Jennifer throughout the entire walk Jennifer complained about something or got in a fight with Daniel and mom was quickly becoming irritated. This comment however, seemed to be the breaking point for her as she gave a hateful glare toward Jennifer. Jennifer quickly shut up and ate her Ramen with no other complaints and even helped clean up so we could get on the road quicker. Once we were back on the path we continued our walk in silence. I was more than positive that mom had scared Jennifer. Along the way Mira rode on my back giving dad a break. Some time during our walk, mom and dad were talking amongst themselves, Daniel was carrying Jennifer on his back, who was sleeping peacefully, Mira was still nestled on my back only she too, had fallen asleep. I glanced up at the sky noticing the multiple shades of orange, red and yellow in the darkening sky.

"Paul, it's gonna be getting dark soon we should start making camp" mom spoke up glancing toward dad with concern. Dad nodded and let out a sigh.

"You're right, I just think we should try to keep going." dad said with a bit of frustration. I felt bad for him. The man was already stressed out and then he had to deal with three more members to the group that weren't exactly great to have.

"Dad...I'm tired and actually getting a little hungry…" I said looking up at dad tiredly. Dad let out a sigh and lifted his hand to plop it on my head, then ruffled my hair smirking.

"Alright, we'll stop and set up camp." he said softly. I smiled up at him only to scowl when Jennifer made it known that she was now awake.

"Thank Arceus!" Jennifer said and shut up instantly at the warning look she got from mom.

"You know, not everyone grew up rich you ungrateful Ekans." Daniel muttered bitterly. Jennifer was about to snap back but decided to be silent instead. We set up camp and waited for mom and dad to finish cooking. Mira and found places for us to sit to have dinner. We let out all our Pokemon and served them their dinner as well while we waited. Soon we all were sitting around and eating dinner, while discussing what the plans were for sleeping arrangements. Dad and Daniel would share a tent while mom and Mira would share one and Jennifer and I shared one with her Growlithe.

After dinner we all pitched in to clean up and then took turns to get ready for bed. Jennifer and I laid in our sleeping bags our tent door zipped up securely. The night was quiet the only sounds were the soft chirps of the Kricketune and the Kricketot.

"Hey...can..can we talk?" Jennifer suddenly asked, sounding insecure.

"I'd rather not but sure." I said with my eyes closed.

"Have you ever...felt like you were doing something just to make others happy?" she asked I opened my eyes and looked at her. Jennifer was staring up at the ceiling of our tent a frown on her face. I sat up to get a better look at her.

"Why ask something like that?" I asked feeling awkward. She sat up too and sighed.

"I...didn't willingly join Team Rocket…" She whispered

"Your mom or dad force you?" I asked part of me already knew the answer but I wanted to know for sure.

"I'm nothing more than a deposit for my parent's debt to Giovanni, " She said resting her chin on her knee with sadness in her eyes.

"What about Daniel?" I asked, my previous sleepiness was gone at this point.

"Similar boat, but his situation is because his parents were the favorites of Giovanni, so he's just more or less keeping the family business." she said quietly.

"Why not just...run away?" I asked, she gave me a sour look.

"Yeah that'd work out great especially on me. Giovanni would hunt me down and do Arceus knows what to me." she snapped. I frowned not sure what to say next.

"Honestly, neither one of you should be forced to do what you don't want to do. Have you thought about trying to pay off the debt yourself or asking Daniel for help since his family is so well off?" I asked hesitantly. Jennifer looked down sadly.

"I thought about it but, mom hated Cassidy and dad hated Butch so much that I don't think they'd help even if it was their own son asking for the money. They were already upset when they found out that I would be working with Daniel," she said running a hand through her hair. I could tell she was stressed and upset with just the look in her eyes but it quickly went away and she glared at me.

"This stays between us got it, and also just cause we talked doesn't mean we are friends. When this is all over we'll be enemies again" She snapped and laid down her back facing me. I rolled my eyes and laid back down as well and turned my back to her.

"Whatever you say." I muttered and let sleep overtake me.

 **Ryuu's POV**

After Ben and Cassia walked off to help Uncle Ash and Uncle Brock, Sayuri and I decided to let Celebi out for a bit. The green pixie like Pokemon flew around us happily.

"I'm sorry Celebi for keeping you cooped up all the time" Sayuri said sadly. Celebi seemed to understand Sayuri since it flew straight into her arms nuzzling her gently before flying toward me for the food I snuck for it. Once Celebi was satisfied it dove back into its hiding place in Sayuri's bag.

"We should go before they send a search party" I said gently grabbing Sayuri's hand. I noticed a small blush on her face accompanied with a small, shy smile.

"Yeah, let's go" She said softly lightly squeezing my hand and matching my pace as I lead her back to camp.

"Oh ho ho, there's the love birds" Rai said with a smirk and a flick of his hair. I scowled at him

"Shut up Rai we were just talking" I snapped glaring at him he only seemed to smirk more from my irritation but dropped the subject and went to sit with Sarina. I rolled my eyes and gently pulled Sayuri along to take our seats to eat dinner. Dinner was silent for awhile until Ash spoke up.

"So how far are we from the next Pokemon Center Brock?" Ash asked his mouth still full of food. Sayuri face palmed and looked away in shame at her father's behavior evidently all the beatings Uncle Ash took from Aunt Misty sure whipped him into shape with his manners later on in life.

"Daddy! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sayuri said with a look of disgust on her face. Uncle Ash swallowed and smiled sheepishly.

"Haha sorry Sayuri!" Uncle Ash said scratching the back of his head. Uncle Brock just sighed, shaking his head.

"We are about a day's worth away from the nearest one." He said with another sigh.

"It's fine we are fine guys so don't worry so much!" Ren said noticing all of the grim facial expressions.

"Yeah no use crying over spilt milk let's finish our delicious meal, clean up then head to bed" Rose chimed in smiling. Though Rose and Ren tried to keep us positive, it was no secret that we were all eager to get to a Pokemon Center. Once we all finished we all helped to clean everything up and headed to our respected tents. I glanced over at Rai who had already passed out in a deep sleep and rolled my eyes _**'even smirks in his sleep'**_ I let out a quiet sigh and climbed out of my tent sleep wasn't easy for me to obtain with everything going on. I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked down to see Sayu glance up at me with a worried look in her brown eyes.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" she said softly I shook my head sighing for the umpteenth time and gave her a sheepish smile.

"That obvious?" I asked playfully causing her to grin.

"Only a little" She said wrapping her arms around my waist with her head resting on my chest. I let out a contented sigh as I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and rested my chin atop her head.

"I'm just really worried about them and for all of us" I muttered. Sayu was probably the only one I'd ever admit anything to without having to worry about being judged or her spreading around that I did in fact have a more sensitive side than what I led on.

"I know, I am too but Kairi is a strong girl, I'm sure Mira and Kairi are just fine and with all of us together, I know we will be too." she said softly smiling up at me. I glanced down at her and rested my forehead against hers closing my eyes.

"What would I do without you Sayu?" I mumbled I felt her move and opened my eyes when I felt her warm hand rested on my cheek and then her lips were against my cheek in a feather light kiss.

"The same as me if I didn't have you" she said smiling her brown eyes sparkling from the moonlight. I smiled and kissed her forehead causing her cheeks to redden.

"Come on, we should definitely head to bed before Ren or Uncle Brock sees us and fusses at us." I said with a snicker. She laughed and nodded both of us walked to our separate tents. I did a small wave causing her to smile and do the same before she climbed into her tent. I climbed back in my tent and into my sleeping bag hoping that sleep would finally come to me. We had a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

 **Kairi's POV**

"Kairi! Wake up!" Mira said shaking me awake I groaned and rolled over to face her and glanced sleepily up at her. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse with polka dots on it and a red skirt with black shoes.

"What?" I whined. She crossed her arms and glared down at me.

"It's time to get up so we can eat and head out! We are supposedly pretty close to Hearthome." Mira said I let out a sigh and sat up yawning tiredly.

"Where's Jennifer?" I asked noticing she wasn't in the tent.

"She's been helping mom" Mira said obviously not happy, I couldn't say I blamed her I still didn't fully trust Jennifer or Daniel even after last night's talk.

"Whatever let me change." I said motioning for her to leave. She rolled her eyes and left the tent closing it behind her. I dug through my bag and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a put on a black tank top and a black and white striped flannel with the sleeves rolled up. I tied the laces of my black converse quickly and then brushed my hair and packed up my stuff. I climbed out of the tent and saw everyone was doing something. Mom was cooking, Jennifer was setting a table, Daniel and dad were sitting down relaxing. I noticed that the tents were packed up except for mine and Jennifer's.

"Morning Kairi," Mom called I smiled and walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Morning mom" I glanced at dad and smiled

"Morning dad" He smirked and stood from his spot and laid his hand on top of my head.

"Morning" He said in his usual monotone voice. Dad definitely looked less stressed out today. My guess was that he was probably relieved how close we actually were to Hearthome. I glanced around when I felt eyes on me and saw Daniel watching me and dad with sad eyes. After what I learned from Jennifer I felt bad for the male but hid my sympathy. Daniel was wearing black ripped up jeans and a grey shirt with a dark blue flannel tied around his waist. His long hair was left loose and not in its usual ponytail, and he had on black sneakers. I glanced and saw Jennifer finished setting the table. Jennifer was wearing a long sleeved black and white striped crop top and a black skirt with black ankle boots with her long periwinkle colored hair cascading down her left shoulder in a neat braid. She seemed happier today as she hummed a tune while she fixed certain things on the table. I offered a small wave before I went over to take our tent down and store it away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daniel walk over to me awkwardly

"Need some help?" I glanced at him and stood up straight

"No, I got it but thanks" I said finishing up dug through my bag letting out my Pokemon. I was instantly tackled to the ground by luxray and the rest of my Pokemon causing me to erupt in giggles. Once I sat up my Pokemon ran off to join mom and dad's Pokemon. Umbreon stayed at my side tilting its head.

"I'm fine Umbreon" I said gently petting his head and stood up. He still followed me even as I grabbed their bowls and filled them with their food.

"Alright guys come and get it!" I called to my Pokemon and saw mom and dad were doing the same for their Pokemon as well while Jennifer was moving the food to the table with Daniel. Once we made sure all the Pokemon had their food we sat around the table and ate in silence. Once we all finished we cleaned and packed everything up and returned our Pokemon. Umbreon and Luxray absolutely refused to go back in their Pokeballs and continued to stare down Jennifer and Daniel as we began walking once more.

"Kairi seriously get them to stop," Jennifer snapped. I glanced at her and smirked

"Why? Scared?" I asked smirk still on my lips. Jennifer scoffed and looked away.

"No, I just don't like being stared at!" she snapped.

"Actually, they are kinda scaring me though" Daniel piped in causing Jennifer to scowl and shove him aside.

"I'm not gonna say anything to them cause they can keep you in line so no funny business happens" I snapped and continued on ahead catching up to dad and Mira.

"But we called a truce!" Daniel whined

"Don't worry masters! I'll protect you! Arf Arf!" Growlithe said wagging its tail. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Hooray we're saved" she muttered sarcastically and walked ahead of Daniel and Growlithe.

"Hey dad how much farther are we from here to Hearthome?" I asked. Dad let out a relieved sigh.

"Not too far, we made enough progress despite all of our breaks" He said glancing at Jennifer with a scowl on his face.

"So how long will it be?" Mom asked. Dad's eyes softened as he gazed at her with a small smirk on his features.

"We'll more than likely make it there by dinner time if all goes to plan." he said placing his hand on her head affectionately. Mom smiled and nodded, causing dad to move his hand back to his side. Mira and I watched with wide eyes as mom boldly grabbed dad's hand but despite her boldness her face still turned a tomato berry red from embarrassment. I held back a grin seeing that dad didn't pull away but continued to hold her hand not bothering to make eye contact with her. _**'Aww dad's embarrassed'**_ I glanced over at Mira and as if reading my thoughts she had a look of absolute amusement. I brought my finger to my lips in a shushing motion not wanting to ruin mom and dad's moment. Mira seemed to understand and nodded her head before grabbing my own hand and walking side by side with me.

 **Rin: Ok so next update will HOPEFULLY be Friday at the earliest if not it will be later on in the week! it feels so good to be back you guys have no idea how much I missed writing.**


End file.
